A L I C E : the return of Alice
by vlefayne
Summary: Alice is back. Wonderland is not what she remembered it as, now a dark twisted underland corrupted by insanity. Can Alice save it before it's too late? Who can she trust? Based on Lewis Carroll's book, the movie and American Mc Gee's Alice.
1. Book 1 : The return of Alice Liddell

Author's note : First fan-fic i ever uploaded ! :3 Do note that characters all belong to Lewis carroll (c) This Alice is a mixture of the recent movie, the book and the game Mc gee's Alice, do enjoy and reviews are much appreciated ! PS. the format is difficult to read, im trying my best to do something to it S;

* * *

Under the darkly moonlit sky was the dense forest, a thick heavy mist surrounding it . Trees surrounded her, their overhanging branches looking horrifying like long vicious claws reaching out to grab their unsuspecting victims. She dated her gaze frantically back and forth, her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

From a faraway distance, an unearthly howl echoed in the forest, sending shivers down her spine. _Where am I? What is this place?_ The girl pondered to herself, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. A small cracking noise caught her attention. She jumped, color drained from her face and fists clenched awaiting for the incoming danger.

The howl could be heard again, the time seemingly closer. She could not take the pressure, her trembling feet took control and she ran. Sprinting, dodging low branches and jumping over logs, she dashed for her life. Something was following her, its loud plundering footsteps joined behind, not more than a meter away.

She could not bear looking behind, for she was much too afraid, albeit, concentrating on running away from this beast. An eerie howl emitted behind her, and a shudder went down her spine.

"Help!" She managed to squeak, tears forming at her baby blue eyes.

A huge mistake, for her tears momentarily blinded her vision and she tripped. As she fell, a horrifying thought crossed her mind. I am going to die. She heard the soft thud as she tumbled onto the grassy floor, arms bruised and soiled. She felt the monster, whatever it was, bend down and sniff her curiously.

She tensed, frozen to the spot, her heart thudding wildly. All of a sudden, she felt long sharp claws dig into her skin. She shrieked in agonizing pain, a spasm of terror condemned her to the spot…

Fresh blood soaked the grass and the monster let out a bone-chilling howl of victory-he had found her and was a second away from ripping her apart. The girl clenched her teeth, the pain unbearable when an alluring sound of a humming clock going 'tick-tock-tick-tock' seemed to appear out of nowhere. It seemed to draw her out of her thoughts and she soon found herself _falling… falling into darkness_.

* * *

Alice Liddell awoke, cold sweat all over her pale face. Her heart was still hammering away in her chest. It was just a dream. She comforted herself, nothing but a dream. She forced her breathing to slow her. Glancing to her left, her clock showed a quarter past six. It was rather early in the morning, but Alice could not fall back to sleep.

Her dream-nightmare, more like it, had thwarted her sleep and she dared not to fall back into that forest. Shuffling her duvet to the floor, Alice hopped off the bed and scuttled towards the bathroom.

A pale and sickly-looking girl stared back gloomily at her when she entered. Her light blonde locks looked ruffled and her blue misty eyes were unnaturally fearful. Alice frowned at the girl in the mirror. She cocked her head to one side, observing her own features. Sighing to herself, she picked up a blue comb on the basin and began to untangle her messy-looking mane.

It didn't help much. Dark circles infested underneath her eyes- she hadn't been sleeping very well. _Who would with those terrible nightmares_?

"I'm going mad." Alice whispered staring into the mirror, and placing her comb down.

For a week, those dreams had been pursuing her, and Alice could not put a finger on why. Her dreams always had the same ending – of her dying and a rather alarming sound of a clock humming its ticks and tocks. For days she tried figuring out the location of her dreams but to no avail. Alice sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. Another terrible start to her day.

* * *

Breakfast was laid out at the parlor. Alice was circling the table with mild curiosity, for breakfast would usually precede at the dining room – which possibly meant the Liddell's had a guest today. A scowl appeared on Alice's face. She detested having visitors. It meant wearing dresses and acting too lady-like for her own good.

"Alice!" A surprised shout came from behind.

Alice whipped around to see her sister, Lorina.

"My dear, quick. Go and get dressed, we have a guest today – as you can see." Lorina's hazel brown eyes shone brightly, gesturing at the parlor table.

Alice's frown became more pronounced, "Who died and made you queen?" she snorted quietly.

"What was that, love?" Lorina's eyebrow rose slightly.

Alice made her way to the exit, stopping at the door, not turning to face her sister.

"Yes, dear sister." She scoffed, voice heavy with sarcasm, before making her way out.

Alice climbed the white staircase up to her room, where she started to ransack her cupboard for a dress - that was not '_unflattering_' quoted by her mother and Lorina. Her room was a mess with clothes and shorts flung everywhere, so when she mother entered to check on her, it was practically impossible to find Alice.

"_Child!_ What in heavens name are you doing?" Her mother stood by the doorway, arms akimbo.

"Finding a dress." Came a grumpy snort from beneath a stack of clothes. She heard a sigh escape her mother's mouth.

"How about that blue dress?" her mother pointed at no where in particular.

Alice's head popped out from the jumble of clothes, " I have a blue dress?" she asked skeptically, sub-consciously turning to where her mother was pointing.

She saw a blue dress on the floor, a mere two feet from her.

"I must be blind." She muttered to herself and practically swam across the sea of clothes to obtain the blue dress.

"Get changed, clean your room and get down to the parlor for breakfast." Her mother eyes her, "Remember your manners and if you try to do anything silly, so help me, I assure you, I will ground her." With that she disappeared downstairs.

Alice began stacking and stuffing her clothes back into the cupboard, grumbling to herself, before finally taking a look at the dress her mother graciously picked for her. At once salty tears stung her eyes_. Of course, how could she forget_? The dress her father bought for her.

* * *

"_**Alice?" her father entered her room, holding onto a small box. **_

_**Alice looked up, eyebrows raised. "Yes, papa?" she enquired staring at the box he held. **_

_**He handed the box over to her. "I remembered when you were young and used to love to wear these." He told Alice, as she unwrapped the box enthusiastically.**_

"_**Oh papa!" She exclaimed in surprise as she pulled out the blue frilly dress.**_

"_**You look beautiful in blue, Alice. That dress would go well with your eyes." He told her ruffling her hair affectionately.**_

_**Alice smiled back in adoration. "Thank you, papa."**_

* * *

Alice snapped back to reality. Her father died months ago. Why was she reminiscing of him? Reluctantly, Alice got dressed, her golden curls pulled up into a bun and her long fringe pinned up to the side. She hated doing that, but she did not want to upset her mother. Staring at the frowning girl in the mirror, Alice sighed.

"Having visitors can be so vexing at times." She stated bluntly, to no-one in particular and shook her head.

"_Very vexing indeed_." came another soft voice.

Startled, Alice whipped around. "Who's there?" She whispered, trembling as she faced the bathroom door. Icy finger crawled up her spine. _Was this another one of her dreams_?

"Oh jeez, I must be hearing voices now." She comforted herself, opening the door and heading to the parlor. Now, on to breakfast.

* * *

"Mother I think my bathroom's haunted." Alice grunted from across the table, fingering her bread.

Her mother glared at her, "Do not speak of such nonsense! And stop playing with your food!" She reprimanded, pointing an accusing finger and wagging it.

"I heard a voice!" Alice retorted, turning to her sister seated beside her, hoping for a little back-up, but all Lorina could offer was a grim smile.

"Mrs. Liddell?" A new voice entered the room.

The three ladies faced to the door, and at once Alice's mother smiled warmly. Alice's eyes widened as she watched the new person enter the parlor. He was a blonde gentleman with the most striking amazingly green eyes.

"Greetings." He approached Alice's mother gracefully and bowed respectfully, kissing her hand.

"Do have a seat." Alice's mother beckoned the young man to be seated on the chair next to her.

He nodded and waltzed over to her. At the moment, he noticed Alice eyeing him coldly.

"Now Alice," her mother warned. "This is Chester. Kindly stop glaring at him."

Chester tipped his head to Alice. "Pleasure to meet you, Alice." He grinned, showing a set of white teeth.

She narrowed her eyes. _Why did he sound so familiar_? "Pleasure is all mine." She murmured a reply, rather befuddled.

"Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, Alice, Chester is your new fiancé." Alice's mother spoke, sounding none but solemn. "He's a lord, nonetheless, from a very successful family."

At once, Alice dropped her bread in surprise. "_**No!**_" She stood up, the chair scraped across the floor.

"I told you already mother! I don't want to marry anyone!" She was aware of the dagger stare from her mother and sister, but she did not care.

"This is so unfair! I'm old enough to make my own decision- "

"_SIT DOWN."_ Her mother commanded, looking beyond furious.

Alice ignored her, glaring at Lorina, who was shaking her head. "Alice.." she began, but Chester lifted a hand in a _'stop'_ sign. Alice's brows rose as she saw Chester stand up too and moved towards her.

"A word, Alice?" he smiled gently.

Alice was positively confused – so were her mother and Lorina, but she followed Chester out.

"Chester, I'm really sorry." Alice began as she and Chester reached outside the garden. He was staring curiously at her. "Sorry for?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"I am not her to marry you either." Chester grinned, his green eyes twinkling. "Ah, your mother has such a way of thinking." He dusted his white suit.

"Wait – than what are you here for?" Alice glanced at him bewildered.

Chester seemed to take his time as he sauntered over to a close oak tree, examining his surrounding quite amusedly.

"I – we acquire you assistance." He spoke out after a while.

"We? Who?" Alice eyes narrowed.

"You need not ponder over such little things. Will you help us?" Chester looked at her, a small grin on his face.

"Why should I? I don't even know who I am helping and what for." Alice stated icily, glaring fiercely at Chester.

"Acquiring help from little girls are truly vexing indeed." Chester smirked, looking expectedly at Alice.

Alice froze_. The voice! In the bathroom! It was Chester! But how?_ Alice inched back slightly.

"What are you?" She whispered.

The blonde man grinned, his mouth parted widely.

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense; nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't."

As he said those words, he began to fade slowly, until the last thing Alice could see was his wide grin, a set of teeth.

Realization dawned on her.

_**Wonderland.**_


	2. Book 2 : Down the rabbit hole

"For the last time, where did Chester go?" Lorina was furious. Alice fumbled on her dress slightly.

"He uh, sort of vanished." She mumbled, frowning.

"People don't vanish!" Lorina growled exasperatedly, shaking her head. "Did you chase him out?" There was a pause. "Or freak him out?"

"More like the opposite." Alice snorted, pacing anxiously up and down her room.

Lorina gave a defeated sigh.

"Mother was about to murder you. She'd have a fit if it weren't for the phone call." She looked at Alice slowly. "He was really nice, you know, that Chester. He was a real gentleman."

"He's a _cat_." Alice corrected her sister coolly, "And his name isn't Chester, its Chessur."

Lorina looked bewildered.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently, her brown eyes narrowed in concern.

"Oh yeah. Sure, I am. I just found out that Wonderland is real and Chessur wants my help_- for whatever despicable reason he won't say_- and just vanishes!" Alice retorted back sardonically.

"And now Mother is mad at me, because of that stupid cat!"

Lorina got up from the bed, looking genuinely hurt.

"Fine. I was just only trying to help." She stormed out.

Alice felt bad; a knot in her stomach, but Lorina wasn't one of her major problems right now.

Chessur, the Cheshire cat of Wonderland, wanted her help. _Was Wonderland in danger?_ It hadn't crossed her mind that Wonderland was real. Everything in that place was utter nonsense and madness. _What was the worse that could've happened? But it wouldn't hurt, would it, to visit Wonderland?_

"But how am I to go there?" Alice murmured aloud.

"Oh, finally mind up your mind haven't you?" came Chessur's drawl from nowhere.

Alice's head snapped up, eyeing her room.

"Chessur?" She whispered excitedly.

"Follow the rabbit in the waistcoat." Chessur's voice was fading. "He'll lead you to Wonderland."

"Wait_, what_? Now? I don't see any rabbits." Alice began searching her room for rabbits.

Silence. Chessur was gone.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she vowed to strangle the cat if she ever saw him again.

* * *

For the next few hours, Alice stood by the garden, waiting for a sign of maybe a rabbit in a waistcoat. The idea itself was incredulous, but Alice remained vigilant. It was extremely boring though. Lorina did not join her, for she was still upset at her sister's outburst and was refraining from talking to Alice.

So there the girl in blonde curls sat alone. Waiting for a rabbit in a waistcoat.

The dark had begun to darken when Lorina finally called Alice inside for dinner.

"Mother left for a business trip to France." Lorina spoke as the two sister walked towards the dining room.

"When?" Alice questioned coldly.

"Just. She left after dinner." Lorina sighed quietly, "She was in a rush."

Alice bit her lip. _Not even a goodbye?_ Her Mother must be infuriated with her.

They ate dinner in silence, only the clanking of silver wear and quiet chewing was heard. After eating, Alice quickly excused herself and exited into the garden again.

By then it was night, and the only source of light was the moon, shining down illuminating the green grass.

Alice was feeling down spirited. Not even a sign of a rabbit without a waistcoat.

She left, trudging up to her room. Maybe she was just dreaming again. There was no place called Wonderland, and no Cheshire car called Chessur. She was so disheartened she fell asleep, without even bothering to change her clothes.

* * *

A fury face greeted her when she awoke in the middle of the night.

"Chessur…" She began, when she realized it was nothing of a cat.

Staring right in her face was the horrible beast that plagued her dreams night after night. It let out a low growl in its throat and bared its teeth, revealing sharp jagged canines.

Alice froze, suddenly unable to do anything.

The monster reached in for the kill…

The clock chimmed again…

And Alice woke up, shaking like a leaf. It was only a dream, she comforted herself.

"Hurry up Alice." Whispered a voice from under her bed.

Alice jumped, shocked and relieved.

"Mr Rabbit?" She gasped, glancing at the clock which read 3am.

"Its Nivens," Came the voice, sounding annoyed. "Do stop calling me Mr rabbit, I do have a name you know."

"Now hurry, follow me. We're late!"

The sound of footfalls disappeared out of Alice's room.

Quietly, Alice tiptoed out, her heart thudding madly in her chest. Lorina was to be heard snoring in the next room, so Alice knew she wasn't going to be awakened so easily.

In the darkness, she could only make out the rabbit's long white ears.

"Nivens," Alice began, sounding excited, "What is it that Wonderland needs my assistance?"

"Oh, you'll soon see." Nivens sounded strained.

As they stepped out, under the moonlight Alice got a full blast of the white rabbit's appearance and had to cover her mouth to stop screaming.

The white rabbit's fur was matted with dirt and blood. Some parts of his fur was torn out and his left ear was bent, crooked in an unnaturally freakish way.

He looked sorely beaten and his red eyes were filled with anguish.

"_Don't stare_." Nivens sniffed. "It's not polite."

He eyed Alice suspiciously.

"Sorry." She turned her gaze away guiltily.

"Follow me." The rabbit prance off into the direction of the forest near Alice's house. Uncertainly, Alice scurried after, unaware that something was lurking, watching her every move.

"Underland as you recall is much different now." Nivens explained on the way, twitching his nose, examining the crossroads of the forest.

"This way." He turned left.

Alice followed, the excited now gone, replaced by fear.

"The read queen is back, oh yes, she destroyed underland and the white queen has gone missing. Everything has gone mad _("like it wasn't in the first place" came Alice's snort_) and we sent Chessur to get you, he was the only one who can transform into a human." Nivens turned right.

"You must help us restore Underland. You are the only one who can."

"Why?" Alice inquired, looking slightly furious all of a sudden.

"The caterpillar said so himself." Nivens sighed. "Absolem knows."

Alice rolled her eyes_. That good for nothing blue caterpillar and his smoking issues._

"I can't wait to prove him wrong." She muttered. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Dead." Nivens gave a small hiccup. "He disappeared. Reckon the Tweedles killed him."

Alice blinked. "The t-tweedles?"

Nivens nodded and halted. Alice stopped too.

"Jump in." Nivens ordered, pointing at the large rabbit hole in front of him.

"Are you sure that I can help?" Alice eyed the rabbit hole wearily, before turning to Nivens.

"As sure as I am, Alice. Now hurry." The white rabbit answered, his pink nose twitching.

Alice took a deep breath, and jumped into the inky darkness.

_Falling… falling and falling down._


	3. Book 3 : Clockwork

A/N: A shout-out thanks to my brother who helped me with this story.

To the third installment!

* * *

It wasn't long till Alice fell onto hard marble floor tiles with a thump. A mad grin above her head got her to stand up quickly.

"Chessur?" Alice's eyes widened.

"Why yes, I'm practically a sight for sore eyes." The once-tubby gray and turquoise striped cat looked furless and was now covered in strange markings. He lashed his bony tail ever so lightly.

"I'm afraid you have to forgive me for the entire fiancé fiasco," he purred, grinning. "It was the only way to enter without freaking you out entirely." He raised a thin unsheathed paw. "Considering the way you acted in the bathroom."

He licked his paw and drew it behind his ears a few times.

"Where's Nivens?"

As if right on cue, there was a soft thump behind Alice. Nivens Mctwisp dusted his waistcoat, embarrassed.

"Hello Chessur." He greeted the bony cat, waltzing over to Alice.

Chessur dipped his head in reply and looked beseechingly at Alice, a large grin on his face.

"Where are we?" Alice asked quietly, examining her surrounding. They seemed to be in a dark room, with dull grey walls and cold white marble tiles.

"Upstairs. In the March Hare's small house." Nivens answered meekly, his small head darting up and down, looking nervous.

"The March Hare!" Alice pursed her lips. "Where is he?" half-hoping he wasn't dead.

Nivens seemed to read her mind. He placed a soft paw on her hand.

"He's not dead, if that's what you are thinking." He murmured ever so quietly. "But he's not here, and not exactly… _normal_."

Alice shuddered lightly. _Not exactly normal? _But she didn't press on.

The White rabbit twitched his whiskers impatiently. He turned to Chessur, who stared back calmly.

"What now, Chessur?" Nivens inquired.

"Why ask me? I'm no blue caterpillar." The cat replied cryptically, grinning.

"Chessur!" Alice sounded annoyed, "This is important!"

The cat rolled his bright sea-green eyes.

"Well, to over-throw the queen, you can't expect to do it alone. So I suggest you try and gather a _successful_ army." He smiled.

Alice folded her arms. "Is that what the caterpillar said?" She blinked.

"No. He disappeared soon after he said you were the one to save us all." Chessur purred, cocking his head to the right. "The red queen must have killed him before he could tell us anymore. _Poor, poor Absolem_."

"Anybody who disobeys her will get killed, so most of the creatures in Underland are either dead or under the queen's orders."

Alice's heart raced. "What about the March Hare and the Mad Hatter?' She asked, remembering the two crazy friends and their mad tea parties.

The white rabbit looked terrified. "Well… Well… They are not exactly normal… but not insane… but…"

"What Nivens is trying to say is that your friends," Chessur cut in, looking murderous, "Are not what they were before."

"Are they dead or servants of the queen's?" Alice inquired slowly.

"You can say they are neither." Chessur purred ever so lightly, smiling. "While they are neither dead nor servants, they are still definitely… mad."

"Where are they? They could join our army. I can try to coax them!" Alice looked pointedly at Chessur.

Nivens opened his mouth to speak, but Chessur stopped him with a raised paw.

"_Your_ army." He corrected Alice coolly. "I can take you to them, but that's the furthest I can go."

"No!" Nivens jumped up, looking worried. "She can't… clockwork…"

Alice grabbed Niven's paw. "I'll be alright. Don't worry Nivens." She whispered gently.

"After all, I am the one to the save Underland. My decisions would probably be for the best."

The white rabbit shook his head stiffly. "It's dangerous out there!"

"Nivens. I'm supposed to gather an army." Alice rolled her eyes, "You have to help me too, and I need to find a few more people that aren't dead or servants of the queen. Can you do that?"

"Oh yes, oh yes. I can try, but Alice," he glanced at the girl, "you'll have to be careful."

Alice nodded. "Hurry, time isn't on our side."

"Not yet." Nivens sounded terrified. "I don't think – _oh dear oh dear_, I'm late!" With that he scurried off, out of the room and bounded down to what seemed like a flight of stairs.

Taking a deep breath, Alice turned to the Cheshire cat. "Lets go." She told him.

"Follow me." Chessur beckoned to her with a long bony tail.

* * *

Alice trembled, watching Chessur in front of her disappear and appear consecutively. She feared for Nivens and herself. The dark twisted world of Underland felt nothing like the old happy Wonderland she remembered.

"Who's clockwork?" She asked the Cheshire cat.

"A mad man who is obsessed with time." Came the bored reply.

Alice shuddered. "Is he the one who is keeping the Hatter and Hare captive or something?"

"I suppose." Chessur rumbled.

Silenced ensued.

The cat led her across a bridge that looked so rickety and old, that if anyone stepped upon it, it would break.

"Careful." The cat muttered, floating wistfully beside Alice. "Don't look down." He added.

Alice's eyes teetered to the edge. Below was a long plummet down…

"Tarrant's house is just ahead, if you can make it across alive." Chessur taunted mockingly.

Alice wanted nothing more than to slap the cat, but the wobbly bridge refrained her from doing so.

"Chessur, just curious," Alice managed to speak after crossing the bridge, "What did the caterpillar say about me exactly?"

She trailed after the cat who looked peacefully calm.

"If I am not mistaken, he said, _**'She will kill the queen, and restore underland's peace.'**_" Chessur replied.

"And he didn't say how?" Alice sighed.

"_Absolem isn't that specific_, and in any case, he _died_ before he could say anything else." was the reply.

"I can't do it alone. You're right though, Chessur, I need an army." Alice tried reassuring herself.

"Up ahead, look." Chessur nudged her lightly, "The Hatter's house."

Alice glanced to the direction he was pointing at.

A large prominent house stood solemnly there, looking none at all inviting. Wooden fencing around it was decaying and rotting.

Alice felt herself gasp softly. Fear creeping up her spine.

"The clockwork guy has them locked up?"

A nod from the cat.

"_In the Hatter's house_?"

Another nod.

The cat looked terrified, if it was even possible for cats to look terrified. He floated a few paces behind Alice.

"Good luck Alice." He rumbled quietly. With that, he disappeared.

Alice took a deep breath. "_Helloo_? Hatter? Hare?" She called out.

There was no reply.

She entered through the gate. Glancing about to see withering brown grass and broken garden gnomes.

"Nothing to fear." She told herself quietly, moving forward cautiously towards the towering doors to the entrance of the house.

The wooden door was ajar. She pushed it open slightly, the door creaked rather loudly.

"Mr Hatter?" She called out.

The house was dark and black; the only source of light was from the open door. She couldn't make out anything. Rather intimidated, she entered the house, the floorboards creaking under her weight. _Courage_, she told herself.

"Mr Hare?" She whispered, hugging herself, fear evident in her eyes.

A loud slam behind her made her jump. The doors behind her had slammed shut, and she was now engulfed in darkness.

"Oh no." She murmured, groping about in the darkness. "I don't like this at all…" She ventured forward slowly, foot by foot. A slow humming of a clock struck fear in Alice's heart.

"Hatter?" She whispered, now tears in her blue eyes. _What an idiot I am, coming in here, defenseless and vulnerable. _

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light and Alice found herself staring into the eyes of a big furry monster. The very same that plagued her dreams every night.

It let out a low warning growl.

Alice felt her legs go soft. The monster growled once more, but it did not move, nor did it claw her.

She moved backwards slowly, eyeing her surroundings. It was bare stone walls covered in clocks.

Alice couldn't stand it anymore. She burst into tears, very much aware of the monster now snarling angrily.

"Oh _Chessur,_" She wept.

A cold hand scraped across her shoulder. Alice let out a scream, and a gloved hand cupped over her mouth.

"_Shhh._" Came a raspy whisper. "You're going to make it angry."

Alice struggled under the rough grip on her shoulder.

"Back away slowly." Commanded the voice, letting go of Alice. She moved back obediently, eyes still on the monster.

The monster gave a snarl but did not sway from its position. Its eyes were fixed on the person behind Alice.

"That's right, good girl. Just a few more steps." The voice breathed behind her ears.

Alice gulped.

All of a sudden, a door slammed shut in front of her, inches away from her face. She could hear the monster roar and pound the door, the sound of the claws screeching behind the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you, thank you…" She turned to face her savior and at once her jaw dropped.

A pair of bright green eyes glowed brightly back at her.

"Well hello." The man in the top hat smiled at her.

In the dim light, Alice could make out the face of the Mad Hatter. He looked much different than before, his features much more suave and charming.

"_H-hatter_?" Alice gasped dumb-folded.

The man dipped his head very curtly. "_Do I know you_?" He inquired coldly.

"Oh my goodness, Hatter!" Alice hugged her friend, her hands suddenly feeling cold metal as she wrapped her arms around the Hatter's waist.

The hatter pushed her away very roughly, eyeing her carefully.

"You know me, but I don't know you." He muttered, grabbing Alice's wrist. "Follow me."

"_Wait_ – where are you taking me? We have to find the Hare!" Alice narrowed her eyes.

The Hatter led her down a flight of stairs and stood restlessly in front of a metal gate.

"Go in." He ordered angrily.

Alice, rather confused at her old friend's behavior, entered the room and heard the door slam shut behind her.

"Hey!" She banged on the door, "Hatter!"

"Its no use little one. He's got you." Came a soft voice from the corner of the room.

Alice peered at the edge and covered her mouth. She couldn't bear to see the sight that was unfolded.

The March Hare was pinned against a metal wall, his limbs made out of mechanical parts, his lower lip nailed to his neck so that his eyes bulged out creepily.

"March Hare!" Alice whispered, half in tears.

"Alice? Is that you?" Came another voice.

Alice turned to her right to see the small figure of the dormouse, who was strapped against a cold metal table, his torso and legs made up of mechanical parts, much like the March hare.

Alice rushed over, tears stinging her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" She sobbed, trying desperately to unbuckle the dormouse.

"Clockwork." The dormouse mumbled.

"_Who is he_? Is the Hatter working for _him_?" Alice felt fear turn to anger.

"Oh no, dear Alice. The Hatter _is _the clockwork. He's gone literally mad. He did this to us and if you don't get out of here, he'll do the same to you." The March Hare whispered mournfully from the other side.

Alice could not comprehend the situation.

"I don't care. I'm helping you out of here!" She pulled on the dormouse's belts fiercely, her tears now gone.

"Run Alice," The dormouse mumbled, shaking his head, "You can't do anything for us…" He fell asleep.

"Oh do wake up you silly thing!" Alice shook her head, "I will get you out of here and I'll _kill _that stupid hatter!"

"No use, no use." The March Hare let out a sad sigh, "We've all tried." He was a drastic change from the once whimsical and optimistic Hare.

"He'll be here at _six sharp_ to check on us." He warned, "Which will be any minute now."

Alice stood up, her fists clenched and shaking in anger.

"And which I will whack the living daylights out of him." She hissed, anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

_How could he? How could the hatter do such a thing?_ She knew he was obviously mad, but not _this insane._

"Hide Alice!" The March Hare called out, "He's coming!" He struggled on the chains that bounded him.

Alice shook her head. "Bring him on." She hissed, baring her teeth, "Hes going to regret doing this. I learn kung-fu!"

The March Hare let out a suppressed laugh. "No amount of _fu_ or _kung_ will help!" he sounded a little more like his old self.

Alice faced the door boldly. "We'll see."

A clock chimed loudly, six times. The door creaked open, and the Mad Hatter stepped in, a cold smirk on his face. He looked icily at Alice.

"_Hello, my newest experiment_."


	4. Book 4 : Reunited

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! (: They keep me updating! Much love to Niphuria for her lovely reviews for my first few chapters! -hugs-

Right! On the the next installment!

* * *

His green eyes reflected madness and nothing more. His red messy hair was tucked under his huge top hat. The Mad Hatter smirked coldly and tapped his skeleton-headed cane patiently against his thigh.

Alice felt her legs go numb in fear.

"Let them go!" She hissed, her voice quavering.

"Why would I do that?" was icy question. The Hatter lifted his chin up and eyed Alice.

"I'll kill you." Alice growled her voice dropping dangerous low, "I'll become a murderer, but it's worth it." Her heart thudded wildly in her chest.

The Hatter let out an eerie menacing laugh that echoed around the hollow room.

"I'd like to see you try, but unfortunately I do not want to waste any more time." He tipped his hat, and raised his cane.

Alice spotted the sharp tip and imagined it plunging down into her skin. She wasn't going to die. Not now. Not because of _him_.

She ducked as the Hatter swiftly swung his cane at her.

"You're dead!" She snarled at him, stooping down as the Hatter swayed his cane once again.

"Run Alice!" The March Hare hollered, suddenly looking not so defeated, glaring at the Hatter, and struggling under the chains.

"_Alice?_" The Hatter's face fell flat and his arms dropped limply to his sides. He looked coldly at Alice contemplating before an awkward grim grin appeared on his face.

"Oh my, the red queen would reward me, how delighted she will be!" His voice went an octave higher, his eyes clouded with a strange look.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "She will die before me, as will you, you backstabbing Hatter!" She growled.

The Hatter wasn't listening.

"_She won't kill me, oh no, she won't, she'll be so happy she will forget about killing me…_"

She glanced about the room, looking for maybe a weapon or a shield of some sort. She was furious and fearful at the same time. As much as she hated the new Hatter, she knew, somewhere inside, the old happy Mad Hatter was still present.

Alice forced herself to calm down and analyze the situation. She was weaponless and not to mention trapped in a room. What could she do? _Physically, nothing_. She glanced at the Hatter, who looked slightly off balance, his face confused. _But mentally…_

"Hatter, before you kill me, mind if I ask a question?"

"Humor me." The Hatter mumbled his reply, raising his cane and pointing it at Alice.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

The Hatter's face paled. He glared coldly at Alice. "There's no answer to that!" he growled. "What is this? _Some kind of tricky_?"

Alice compelled herself to stay composed. "There is an answer. I'm insulted that you don't know." She grinned coolly. "Why, Hatter, I thought _you_, you of all people would know!"

The Mad Hatter let out a huff. "What is the answer?"

Alice smiled smugly.

"_Now, now. I wouldn't tell you_." She taunted teasingly wagging her finger, walking towards the Hatter and tapping her finger on his cane.

The Hatter drew back, looking furious. "Don't touch that!" He hissed.

Alice moved closer, a grin on her face. She knew the Hatter's weakness. She had got him where she wanted.

"The red queen," She began, and the Hatter cringed at once, his face going pallid. "Would be very _disappointed_ if she knew that _you_, you, Hatter, can't even answer your own riddle."

Alice tutted, shaking her head. She smiled up at the Hatter. "Now what would she do to you? I imagine _killing_, considering what she has done to most of the creatures here."

The Hatter looked miserable. "Keep quiet you!" He mumbled incoherently.

"I do believe you are not doing this by the red queen's orders are you? Little Hatter, so afraid that the Red queen might kill him so that he's being a house maid for her and being controlled of his own free will." Alice was so close to the Hatter, her hand on his shoulder.

The Hatter looked positively bewildered.

"Well, fine then." Alice lifted her hand off the Hatter, who shuddered. "Go ahead. Take me to the queen. Just bear in mind," She whispered in the Mad Hatter's ear.

"_She might kill you_."

That did it. The Mad Hatter looked terrified. He backed away slowly. A horrified expression on his pallid face.

"You know, Hatter, you could help me defeat the queen." Alice began, smiling, and breathing a sigh of relief, dusting her dress.

"In that way, she'll be dead and nobody will be there to kill you."

The Hatter looked coldly at her, his eyes narrowed. He moved to his right quickly and flicked a switch.

Fear tugged on Alice's heart.

She prepared for a bunch of monster rushing for her, and she stood ramrod straight, eyeing her surroundings.

A happy squeal caught her attention. The chains and belt that secured the Dormouse and Hare were cut loose. The March Hare bounded over to Alice and gave her a big hug. She obliged and hugged the brown Hare back, grinning from ear to ear. Alice looked up happily at the Mad Hatter.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"Promise you wont get me killed." Was the despondent response.

Alice nodded and glanced over to the Dormouse, who did not stir.

"Mallymkun!" The March Hare called out to the mouse.

He did not move.

"He's dead." The Hatter sounded tired. "He's not breathing." He pointed out, standing awkwardly beside Alice. He stowed away his cane and peeked meekly at Alice.

"I guess this means I can take his place in joining your conquest in defeating the red queen."

"You must be _mad_. First you tried killing me and now you're joining me." Alice joked.

The Mad Hatter looked seriously at her.

"Number one. _Yes, I am mad._ Number two, joining you would be safety for me. Considering that I am now travelling with the greatest enemy of the red queen's and I have shown at weakness, being unable to kill you, she wouldn't _hesitate_ to kill me."

"_Coward._" Alice snorted under her breath, but she grinned anyway.

"Let's go." She beckoned to the two.

Somehow she felt happy being reunited with two of her mad tea-partying friends.

* * *

Chessur was fully aware of the Hatter when they emerged out of the gates, the hare and Alice leading, while a miserable looking Hatter trailed behind.

"I say, I wasn't counting on seeing you, Tarrant Hightopp." Chessur commented darkly, teeth bared.

"He's on our side calm down Chessur." The March Hare muttered, but he didn't sound so certain of his old friend.

"We don't trust him, Alice." Chessur spoke to Alice, frowning. "He's a wanted criminal, in both sides, the white queen's and the red queen's."

The Hatter snorted from behind.

"He didn't kill me, Chessur. Look, im here and alive." Alice smiled "I don't exactly trust him either, but at least now we can keep a watchful eye out for him."

Another snort could be heard.

"I'm not deaf you know," The Hatter scowled. "After everything is over, I'll use all of you as experiments."

"Provided the queen doesn't kill you first." Alice added slyly.

The Hatter went pale and silent.

"Is Nivens back?" Alice asked the cat.

"No, I'll go and find him if you like." Chessur answered his gaze still on the Hatter.

"Lead us back first, I don't want to get lost around here." Alice murmured, feeling Tarrant's glare penetrating on her back_. Especially not with him._

"Where's Mallymkun?" Chessur asked, his gaze finally tearing away from the Hatter.

"He died." Alice sighed, shaking her head, as a pang of regret shook Alice and she had to refrain herself from turning around to strangle the Hatter.

"_What? How_?" Chessur seemed curious.

"The Hatter did it." Alice spat rather venomously, trying hard not to look back.

There was silence.

Even as they crossed the bridge again, Alice did not open her mouth to speak. She knew the Hatter was one whole lot of mad trouble, _why did she bring him_?

It was back at the Hare's house when they started talking again. The Mad Hatter sat rather gloomily at one corner, looking defeated and dejected. The Hare, however, looked positively happy.

"Fancy seeing Chessur finally helping out!" he pranced up and down, jabbering nonsense.

Alice smiled up at the joyous Hare from time to time; sipping on the tea he had made for her and nodded at his silly comments.

Chessur had perched himself near the Hatter, keeping an eye on his nemesis, a wistful look on his face.

"How brave and noble of you to come help restore Underland!" Was the Hare's last remark before he fell flat asleep on the couch.

The Cheshire cat let out a meow of amusement, his gaze now on the sleeping figure of the March Hare.

"Poor Thackeray, he must be exhausted from dealing so much with Tarrant." He commented coldly, turning back to the Hatter, who smiled back icily.

"I will go and check on Nivens." He announced after a while, nodding at Alice. "In the meantime…"He turned to glare at the Hatter, who looked absolutely depressed, "Do take care, Alice."

He vanished.

"Protective, isn't he?" Tarrant gestured feebly at where Chessur had perched a second ago and watched Alice coolly. She did not respond.

"Now, why would you come back to Underland? Everything was fine till _you _came along." He grunted sarcastically.

"Yeah, for you, Mr Hatter. However, the tables are now turned." Alice grinned, placing her small glass teacup on the wooden table on her right before moving towards the window, eyes fixed on the view outside.

"_How very sad_." The Hatter spat bitterly.

There was a long pause.

"Are you cold, Alice?" The Hatter asked gently.

Alice whipped around to stare at the Mad Hatter. _What?_ She pondered, disbelief in her eyes at the sudden change of behavior. _Did he really ask if she was cold?_

"No." She lied, glancing rather stiffly at Tarrant, who was beginning to remove his black jacket.

"'_No_?' Are you sure? Because you're _shivering._" He pointed out, smirking mischievously.

"I don't see why _you_ should care, Mr Hatter." Alice turned away, pouting slightly, half-bemused.

She felt the Hatter's presence loom darkly behind her. A jacket was placed over her shoulders before Tarrant joined to stand beside her. She was aware of the Hatter's gaze over her now and shuddered considerably.

"Before you say anything," The Hatter leaned forward, his lips on Alice's ears and she reddened.

"I'm doing this because I think Chessur's watching."


	5. Book 5 : A game of trust

A/N: Thank you all for your beautiful reviews! –Hugs and gives you a mugs of hot chocolate- You all give me the strength I need to write!

This chapter is slightly different. I wrote the starting from Tarrant's point of view, because we all want to know what he really thinks of this situation, don't we? -Winks-

And you should know by now, Tarrant has this grudge on Chessur and the feeling is entirely mutual! For what reasons, we shall soon find out!

But for now, on to the fifth installment ~

* * *

Tarrant Hightopp had to resist the urge to slash the girl's head out, but he knew, the only way to remain safe and to get to the girl was to earn her trust. He was going to kill her in the end, and turn her into one of his greatest experiments. Still though he was rather confounded. _How did she manage to find out his utmost weakness?_ He stole a small glance at the girl.

How did she manage to manipulate him to join her in defeating the queen?

After all, his worst fear was the red queen herself, why in clockwork's name would he even join her in killing the red queen? But the caterpillar did say, _oh yes, Tarrant heard it, loud and clear before the blasted thing got killed,_ he did say Alice would save Underland, which meant the death of the Red queen and the caterpillar was _always right_.

He could, Tarrant frowned, thinking hard, he could earn Alice's trust, and remain safe until the red queen gets killed. Then he could overthrow Underland himself, after killing little sweet Alice.

_**Brilliant! **_

There was only one flaw.

The major problem of staying alive till the end.

He glanced at the Hare's clock, which sat neatly on top a stack of teacups. It was almost midnight. The Hatter watched tiredly as Alice shivered uncomfortably near the couch, her eyes filled with weariness, and perhaps, fear?

Hovering close-by to him was the Cheshire cat, his sea green eyes fixated on the Hatter. Tarrant bit his lip to refrain from giving a snarky comment like '_Oh Chessur, why must you stare at me like that? Don't hate me cause' I'm beautiful."_

_Oh yes_, Tarrant hated that cat. He would rid of the mangy cat. Probably at a later time, considering the attachment Alice had to Chessur. He couldn't go strangling that cat and earning Alice's trust at the same time. He let out an angry huff.

"I will go and check on Nivens." The cat spoke out all of a sudden, a purr in his throat. "In the meantime…" A flash of venom crossed his eyes. "Take care, Alice." He evaporated away, a trance of his grin lingering.

"Protective, isn't he?" The Hatter scowled, flicking a wrist at the area where the cat was last perched and trying to get Alice's attention. She ignored him.

Tarrant glared at her murderously. "Now, why would you come back to Underland? Everything was fine till _you _came along." He growled, emphasizing the 'you', hoping to distract the girl.

"Yeah, for you, Mr Hatter. However, the tables are now turned." Alice sounded triumphant, as she waltzed over to the window, eyes glazed over slightly.

The Hatter's eyes narrowed. _Oh really now? Are the tables really turned?_ He scoffed inwardly.

"_How very sad." _He spat, not really meaning it.

There was a pregnant pause.

Alice shivered, looking all alone and pitiful.

"Are you cold, Alice?" He asked gently, mentally forcing himself not to puke at the kindness of his voice. He didn't know it was even possible for him to talk like that. His sudden question seemed to shake Alice, for she whipped around to stare bewilderedly at him.

"No." She lied.

The Hatter's lip curved to a smirk. At the corner of his eye, he spotted the bony figure of the Cheshire cat, watching nastily at the window's edge, the sea green eyes bright and glaring – the Hatter knew. Chessur was not a gullible cat at all. How smart of him to keep a small lookout for a while. Tarrant was not going to prove himself untrustworthy. No way. Especially not to that stupid cat.

He took off his jacket, a smirk still on his lips and sauntered over to Alice, who tensed when she felt his presence.

"'_No_?' Are you sure? Because you're _shivering._"

"I don't see why _you_ should care, Mr Hatter." She sounded strained.

He placed his jacket over Alice's shoulder, and joined to stand beside her, aware of Chessur's watchful gaze.

He could feel Alice shudder lightly beside.

"Before you say anything," he leaned towards Alice's ear, his lips touching the cold skin. A sudden burst of inside chills almost caught him off guard; he recovered quickly and brushed it off. Alice had gone rather red.

"I'm doing this because I think Chessur's watching." He pulled away hurriedly, left brow raised.

He swore he saw the cat's mouth twitch angrily at the corner, before he finally vanished from sight_. Of course_ Chessur had the right not to trust him. The Hatter had tried to catch the feline to experiment on many _many_ times, but it was always unsuccessful.

So instead he got a few of his old child experiments to torture and torment the cat, explaining the rapid loss of the cat's once furry body.

"Oh Hatter," Alice began, leaning softly against the Hatter, who cringed slightly at her touch, but did not move back.

"What has happened to Wonderland?" She murmured tiredly.

_It's gotten better, stupid girl_. The Hatter thought to himself, but he brushed the girl's shoulder lightly, in reassurance.

"It's gone… _bad,_ I suppose." He grunted, trying to sound uninterested, lifting his hand off Alice's smallish shoulders, when he realized Alice was staring hard at him, a frown on her face.

"What's happened to _you_?" She mumbled, moving slightly away from the Hatter, eyeing him rather cautiously.

"_Nothing_." He grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You think too much."

"You've gotten… well… _Madder_." Alice looked away, playing with her fingers. "You tried to _kill_ me. _I'm not sorry to say I don't exactly trust you_."

Tarrant fought his urge to tackle her, and he took a lot of power to keep his face expressionless and cold. _Obviously _she wouldn't trust him. She didn't need to tell him that.

"Well," The Hatter tried to sound bored, "I guess so, of course. I'll have to, _ah-_ earn your trust."

Alice rolled her eyes and went over to the couch where the March hare was sleeping. Tarrant watched her, feeling pissed for whatever reason.

Trust wasn't going to be easy to earn. He learnt that the hard way from the red queen herself and how she treated her servants who weren't faithful to her, but Alice was no red queen. She could be influenced. _Easily._

By now, the red queen was probably alerted of his betrayal to her. He was probably wanted even more now than before. He shuddered.

_It was true. He was a coward. He did not want to be killed. Death was his weakness._ And he mocked the Cheshire cat of being a gutless piece of scrap fur. _How very ironic._

* * *

Alice did not want to fall asleep. She was still unsure of the Hatter's allegiances and she did not want to leave any chance for Tarrant to kill her in her sleep. Letting out an exasperated snort, Alice shifted slightly on the long graying couch, willing herself to stay awake.

She felt the unblinking gaze of the Hatter on her once again.

"What?" She snapped wearily.

"You've yet to cut your hair." The Hatter murmured. He looked as sleepy as Alice and was covering up his yawn with a cough.

Alice found herself laughing. "Well, that's quite an improper thing to say at the moment, dear Hatter!" She giggled, looking at Tarrant's exhausted face.

The Hatter's eyes gleamed dangerously. "I'm not _your dear_ Hatter," he sounded insulted, "call me that again and I'll –" There was a pause. "And I'll slap you." He finished quite lamely.

Alice shrugged, clearly not interested if the Hatter slapped her or not. She motioned lightly to the March Hare who was snoring peacefully beside her. "I'm sort of glad I have you two back."

She looked up at Tarrant, a small smile on her face. "After this is all over, I'll be delighted to have tea with the both of you."

Tarrant smirked darkly. "_Fantastic_." He scoffed, tipping his hat.

What would Alice give to figure out what the Hatter was thinking? He seemed so distant.

She let out a small yawn, rubbing her eyes, worn-out and sleepy. But she couldn't sleep yet. Maybe when Chessur returned, he could keep a watch on the Hatter whilst she slept. As much as she wanted to trust Tarrant, she couldn't. _Not at the moment. _

The silence was nerve wrecking.

"Tarrant?" Alice called out, catching the Hatter's attention. He turned to her, a fake grimace on his face.

"Yes?" He snorted, looking indifferent.

"What were you doing in that house?" She inquired boldly, knowing it was a risky subject to take.

At once a grin lit up on the Hatter's pale face. "Experimenting!" He tried to sound distant, but Alice could see a happy flame in his eyes dancing.

"I turn little children, or creatures in Underland into… ah – _works of art_." He stated proudly. "You needn't bother to understand, you wouldn't be able to comprehend my talent."

He folded his arms, grinning away.

"Is that why you turned yourself into a walking gear?' Alice countered grumpily, pointing at the steel gear protruding behind his back.

"Exactly. Precisely. Except I'm not a walking gear, you stupid girl." He scoffed, tilting his chin up.

"_I am the clockwork_."

"I'm not a stupid girl." Alice grunted, rolling her eyes. "You're no Clockwork, you're a _coward_."

To this the Hatter fell silent, his eyes darkening.

Alice kept mum too. The Hatter apparently experimented on children, and here she was, having a hearty conversation with him_. Tarrant Hightopp seemed to have mood swings equivalent to a pregnant woman_. Alice thought inwardly, glancing at him, his scowl returning to his face.

"How do you plan to kill the red queen?" He broke the silence, facing Alice, a look of unconcern on his face. His bright green eyes penetrating into her baby blue ones.

"Considering yourself weaponless and defenseless, I doubt you can even manage to enter her castle without being slaughtered." He blinked lightly. "I myself don't even know her weakness." He sounded rather deflated.

Alice nodded. He was right_. How was she going to kill the red queen? With her bare hands?_

"Wit is the most powerful thing the world. I'd choose brains over brawn any day." She stated, wringing her hands.

Tarrant scowled darkly. "Suppose you _talk some sense_ into her?" He jeered coldly. "We're all doomed then."

"I have Chessur and the rest." Alice retorted back, standing up, and glaring at the Hatter, who smirked even more.

"Oh yeah? What use will they be?" He took a step closer to Alice, sneering.

"_**Help**_." She snapped, also taking a step closer.

"Help?" Tarrant echoed, tracing a finger along his jaw line. He glanced slightly at Alice then at the sleeping Hare.

"You have a crazed Hare, a cowardly cat, yourself, that clock-obsessed rabbit," The Hatter counted them off his gloved fingers, "_Oh and an untrustworthy Hatter_." He added slowly. "What you need, is a real army - much like the white queen's chess pieces."

Alice bit her lip. Unsure of the Hatter's idea, she cocked her head to the right. "What good will they be? If they were that powerful, the red queen wouldn't have overthrown Underland!" She poked at finger at the Hatter's chest.

"Are you dumb or daft? You are the one to save Underland." He sounded annoyed. "The white queen has gone into hiding, but if she knows you're here to save us, she'll gather up her troops and form an army with you."

"_In any case, the red queen is the very least of your troubles_."

Alice raised a brow, but the Hatter spoke no more.

"Fine, I'll go find the white queen." She sighed, shaking her head. "After Chessur returns."

At those words, Tarrant let out a scornful snort. "He waits for no one." He growled suddenly.

"Chessur?"

"No, you buffoon. _Time_." The Hatter sounded stern. _Was that fear in his eyes?_ She knew the Hatter had been punished for murdering time and was to stay at six precisely everyday, but she could not comprehend his seriousness.

Probably one of his mood swings.

"I'm waiting for Chessur to return whether you like it or not." She noted, rubbing her temples.

"What if he does not return?" Tarrant whispered, his voice gentle, a mischievous smile on his face. "What if he _ah –_ decides to _run away_?"

"He wouldn't." Alice snorted indignantly. "He's not like that."

"How can you be so sure?" The Hatter's smile widened. "How long have you known him? A few hours? How can you be so sure he won't take the chance to _run off_?"

Alice clenched her fist, averting her gaze away. "He was the one who requested for my help. He won't leave me here in the lurch. After all, he waited for me when I went to collect you and the Hare." Her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"_Chessur is a coward_." The Hatter murmured the grin on his face gone. "Why didn't he follow you in my humble abode? Even though he knew what I could have done with you? He's a coward. A weakling. Oh yes, he'll stand by you when everything's all fine and dandy, but when trouble comes –" The Hatter snapped his fingers, _"– poof_! He'll just disappear."

The grin reappeared.

"Why do you trust him, Alice? He's not better off than me." There was a pause.

Alice looked coldly at him. He was right. _Why didn't Chessur follow her into the Hatter's lair when he knew what the mad hatter could've done to her?_

She wasn't going to let the Hatter prove Chessur not trustworthy. She moved forward, baring her teeth at him.

"Likewise, why would I ever trust _you_?" She glared at the Hatter, her face inches away from his.

There was no comeback. The Hatter turned away, looking once again defeated and speechless.

Alice went back to the couch and slumped down, a triumphant grin on her face. Beside, the Hare let out a snore.


	6. Book 6 : The cat and the Hatter

A/N: Enjoyed writing this chapter a lot! I love when Chessur and Tarrant bicker; it's just so fun to write. Chessur is such a tease!

Also I always thought Thackery had a tea fetish. –Laughs wildly-

Team Chessur or Team Tarrant anyone?

On to the sixth installment!

* * *

Alice stole another glance at the clock, shaking her head in annoyance. _Where was Chessur?_ She couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. She was worried about the Cheshire cat's safety, and wanted him back urgently, whether he got Nivens back or not.

She was afraid, poisoned with mistrust by the Hatter's words. _What if Tarrant was right?_ _What if Chessur really ran off? Was he as cowardly as the Hatter described him as? Was he not to be trusted too?_

Another sigh escaped her lips. She gazed to her right, where the Hatter was slumped against the window, his eyes closed and his mouth in a tight lipped frown. An interesting way to fall asleep though, Alice thought, smiling a bit.

She dusted her dress, which was now torn and dirty. Her father's present for her. Which reminded her…? _Lorina! Oh god, what would she do if she knew Alice was missing_? Alice bit her upper lip nervously. She could imagine the image of Lorina barging up and down the house screaming '_ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU_?'

_What if she died here in Underland_? A sudden thought appeared in her mind. Alice gripped her knees tightly against her chest, feeling her heart rate increase rapidly. She wasn't sure of how to help Underland at all. Maybe the Caterpillar was wrong this time. She focused her attention to the Hare, her hand now on his crooked ear, gently stroking it.

"This is mad." She murmured, sensing the Hare's ears twitch under her hand.

"We're all mad here." Came a distinctly familiar voice.

"Shut up Tarrant." Alice grumbled, turning to the Hatter. But he remained eyes closed and mouth shut.

"Over here Alice," was the voice, now amused, "I can't believe you mistaken my voice for _his_."

Alice whipped to her left to see a figure forming near the door. _A familiar figure of a bony cat._

She let out a happy yelp of joy and darted off the couch to greet the Cheshire cat. "I thought- I thought…"

"That I would not return?" The cat grinned from ear to ear. Literally.

Alice nodded shyly. "Where's Nivens?" She looked behind Chessur, before looking back at him, a smile on her face, expecting the white rabbit to bound in any second.

Chessur went stiff. His face going quite solemn.

Alice froze, her brows furrowed. "Chessur…" She began, but the cat's face went from solemn to downright fury and she was speechless at the hatred written on his face. A shuffle of movement behind Alice made her realize why.

"_Ah,_ you're back, Chessur." Tarrant's voice was soft and calculative. "I'm amazed to actually see you back…" Alice could picture, without looking back that the Hatter was smirking devilishly.

"In one piece." He added, sounding indifferent.

The Cheshire cat's mouth twitched, his sea-green eyes now narrowed and he glared coldly at the Hatter.

"If it concerns you, Tarrant," He spat, "I'd like to know why you're _amazed_." His words heavy with irony.

Alice whipped around to see Tarrant smiling icily, his green eyes twinkling.

"I'm just ever so curious, Chessur," He smirked, lifting his chin haughtily. "Considering the countless occasions when you deserted your _ah-_ friends in times of danger, _oh yes, I am terribly amazed that you'd return."_

Alice, sensing the growing animosity, let out a loud cough, "Chessur, where is Nivens?"She inquired, looking at the cat.

Her voice seemed to snap them back into reality. Chessur shook his head slowly. "He's been captured." He mumbled, before muttering something else incoherent.

Alice looked at him, bewildered. "What?" she asked meekly.

"What Chessur is trying to say," Tarrant stepped in beside Alice, a wicked grin on his cold pale face, "Is that he left Nivens to be captured, _didn't you_?" He looked like a little boy who had just found a secret storage of candy and was dying to eat it.

A mischievous twinkle in his eyes appeared, "_Oh, what a glorious thing to have, Chessur, your little fancy evaporating powers! Poor Niv-_"

"Shut it, Hatter!" Alice cut him, furious, "Can you two stop bickering at the moment? I need to know what happened to Nivens!" Her blue eyes bright with anger and she faced Chessur expectantly.

"Oh right… Nivens," He looked weary, "He got captured by the red card soldiers. I travelled near to the edge of the forest when I found Nivens." A dazed look appeared on his face, "And we were ambushed on our way back. Nivens got caught and I – I - …" There was a pause.

"You ran off, what else?" The Hatter added in gleefully.

"I couldn't save him! There were too many of them! And if I did not return, what would become of you?" Chessur blurted out, looking pleading at Alice and rather stern at the same time, flicking his gaze to the Hatter then back to Alice.

"_Hey, hold on_! What's that supposed to mean?" The Hatter was ignored.

"Oh Chessur," Alice sighed, taking his paw, "I don't blame you." _("Oh that's a shock." The hatter mumbled)_

"Where have they taken Nivens? I'll go and save him." She asked kindly.

"The white queen's old headquarters. They're using the palace as a prison." Chessur gulped before glaring at the Hatter, "_He _of all people should know."

Alice turned to the Hatter, "Tarrant," She spoke to the smirking man, "Are there any allies we can count on there?"

The Hatter feigned deafness and began looking about with a fake air of innocence.

"_**HATTER!**_" Alice growled, losing her patience.

"Perhaps… a few creatures_, I don't know, don't ask me!_ I'm not to be trusted!" Tarrant frowned playfully, the mischievous twinkle still in his eyes.

Chessur let out a hiss, staring daggers at the mad hatter.

Alice punched him lightly on the shoulder and he flinched. "What was that for?" Tarrant looked innocently at her.

"I take it as there are people they were can gather into our army." She frowned at him, before looking pointedly at Chessur.

"Okay. We set for the white queen's castle at dawn." The cat announced, nodding politely at Alice, and sounding more like the old cryptic cat.

She smiled at him, before punching the Hatter lightly again.

"Watch it!" came the cold growl, "_I can always kill you_."

"_Likewise_." Chessur growled at him, his cat face in a tight scowl.

There was a long pause before they turned and walked away from each other, a angry look on each face. Tarrant positioned himself near the window again, muttering to himself whilst the cat curled beside the Hare.

Alice wasn't tired. She felt a knot in her chest. The hatter was right. The cat had run away from danger. He ran away from Nivens.

'_but he came back for you!_' said a voice in her head.

She slumped down on the couch and forced herself to close her eyes.

* * *

They awoke at dawn. Alice found herself in a dreamless sleep, before waking up to the sound of an angry March Hare.

"What do you mean no tea for breakfast?" He hollered at Chessur, who rolled his eyes. "_Where are my daily dose of sugar cubes_?" He slapped a furry paw to his thigh.

The Hatter who was standing beside him gave a small smirk, "Perhaps you ought to stop thinking about tea at a moment Thackery." He dusted his jacket and his gaze lingered on Alice, who frowned at him.

"Where to Chessur?" She asked the floating feline at the door.

"We head towards the North woods, nearer to the queen's castle. We can sneak in through the back gate." Chessur purred back, his tail lashing as he gave orders.

"Could I suggest something?" The Hatter spoke up suddenly.

When nobody replied him, he continued.

"That we go _east_ instead. It's a much faster route."

"Are you _mad_?" Chessur snarled coldly, whipping to glare at him and lifting an unsheathed paw, pointing at the Hatter. "If we go _east_, we'll have to enter by the _front gate._"

"Yes indeed." Rumbled the happy Tarrant, smiling naively.

He narrowed his eyes. "The _front gate_ is where all the guards stand post! We're not _stupid_ you lying despicable, piece of – "

"Yes, yes we all know. I'm mad and distrustful. And the fact that you hate me." The Hatter cut in, sounding annoyed.

"Alice?" He rounded on the girl, "How about _you_ decide?"

Alice blinked, nonplussed.

"Of course we go by the back gate!" She crossed her arms. "We're not stupid." She looked encouragingly at the Cheshire cat, who grinned.

"And that's score one for Chess and zero for Tarrant!" The Hare announced, clearly forgotten about his tea.

The Hatter gave a frown, "You're just saying that cause you don't believe me!" he sounded irritated. "I know the palace, Alice." He looked gently at her now, moving closer, a smile on his face. "I know what places the guards cover. I know things that –" He glared at Chessur, "_old fluffy here doesn't_."

He grabbed Alice's hands, and she shivered at the coldness. "If you follow Chessur, you'll encounter more guards," he was whispering now, inching closer to Alice. "_Listen to me_," His eyes were filled with sincerity, "_I'll show you, you can trust me, just give me a chance._"

He was so very close to Alice now, and she trembled at the close proximity. Her cheeks went an awfully obvious shade of red. "_Please_." He beseeched, bumping his pointed nose on her cheek. She gazed at his bright green eyes and her eyes slowly trailed down to his lips. '_I wonder if…'_

There was a low dangerous growl from behind that broke her train of thoughts. _Who ever knew Chessur could sound so animal-ish._

Alice shrank away, pulling her hand from the Hatter's grip, her mind buzzing. _What was she thinking? _She shook her head. _Should she give Tarrant a chance?_ She glanced at him, and he cocked his head, looking like a kicked puppy. As much as she wanted to trust him, she couldn't. She looked soberly at Tarrant, his face falling flat slightly.

"Sorry Tarrant," she managed to say, trying to sound as gentle as she could.

"We're going with Chessur's route."

The Hatter's face darkened miserably. "Fine." He spat, looking furious. "Follow old mister tubby and get killed, _whatever_."

With that, the foursome moved out.


	7. Book 7 : Chessur's worries

A/N: A shorter chapter today! The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Thank you so much for the reviews you've given! (: More? –getspokedbyThackery- Oww, alright, alright!

On to story!

* * *

Chessur was grinning delightedly. _Of course Alice would choose his brilliant idea over stupid old Mad Hatter's._ He stole a glance back, his grin widening as he saw the dark miserable look on Tarrant's face. He couldn't help but let out a small audible chuckle, as he drifted alongside Alice, ignoring the angry snort from behind.

"A penny for your thoughts, Chessur?" Alice's voice echoed from beside him, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Chessur shot her a mega watt grin. "I just enjoy smiling," he rumbled, "It's _ah _– part of being a Cheshire cat."

An angry snort from behind was to be heard again. "_Part of being a Cheshire cat? Oh I do beg your pardon_!" Tarrant sounded highly annoyed and Chessur delighted in his irritation.

_That would teach him for trying to experiment on me_. Chessur pondered to himself.

How he detested the Hatter. He regretted wholly bringing Alice to the Clockwork's lair. He made very sure it wasn't six o'clock, and he thought Alice would only help the March Hare out while the Hatter remained there. _He was so very wrong._

Sighing, he turned to glance at the unusually quiet March Hare. The brown Hare looked very under the weather and a long scowl was replacing his usual happy grins.

"Perhaps you'd tell me why you're so quiet today?" He inquired the Hare, a sly smirk on his face.

The Hare shot him a fierce glare. "I'm not talking to _any of you_." He stated. "I didn't have my tea this morning because of _all of you."_ He snorted before crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes.

Chessur let out a low rumble from his throat. Trust the Hare to be unhappy about such a smallish matter.

The cat eyed Tarrant for a moment, the Hatter's face also in a tight lipped scowl. He grinned_. _Poor Tarrant_. Not_.

"It's a pity isn't it?" He called out to the Hatter, smiling coolly. _("Yes it is." said the Hare_)

Tarrant looked up at the cat, a gleam in his bright green eyes. "I don't really care." He snorted at Chessur, gritting his teeth. "I'm not into tea."

The Hare gave a choked gasp and said let out a loud '_hmmrph_!' before ignoring them both.

Chessur knew the Hatter was in no mood for a quarrel, but Chessur was not going to let him off the hook so easily. That's for calling him scrap fur. _A distant thought of a piece of scrap fur floating in mid-air and saying; "Hi there! I'm Chessur!" made him pissed._

"I was talking about you, Tarrant." Chessur began slowly, drifting towards the angry-looking Hatter. "It's a pity Alice won't _give you a chance_."

Tarrant's face went a blotchy red. It was – to the cat – a good sign.

"She doesn't trust you, you know." The cat purred, smirking, "I don't think she ever will."

The Hatter's face darkened. "_Whatever_." He growled, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and looking away.

They continued walking in silence for a moment.

"What do you want, Tarrant?" Chessur mocked, puncturing the silence. "I don't believe you're here to actually help us kill the red queen."

Tarrant's glare was now fixated on him. He looked sorely defeated for a moment when a sudden gleam reentered his eyes and a playful smirk emerged on his lips.

"I actually am, you see, Chessur." He began playing with a loose strand on his jacket. "I decided to help, considering _none_ of you here know much about the Red queen. I was – was I say again – her _faithful_ old Clockwork, and she entrusted me a lot of secrets. _Things that you, cat, don't know_."

He looked up, a fake innocent smile on his face.

"Anyway, don't you know I _adore_ little Alice? How could I possible stand there and watch her die from the wrath of the red queen?"

Now it was Chessur's turn to frown darkly. He remembered the little incident between the Hatter and Alice before they set foot out the house. Adore? Was the Hatter trying to prove something? _Of course he was! Why was he ever so close?_

"Ever so touch Alice again and I swear I will _kill_ you." Chessur hissed, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Don't think I don't know what went on just now, Hatter." He unsheathed his claws. "_You sneaky little monster_."

The Hatter feigned a look of puzzlement. "Why, what exactly do you mean, Chessur? What did I do to Alice?" He declared loudly, catching Alice's attention.

Alice turned around to glance at the Hatter and the cat. "What?" She gawked, blinking confusedly.

"Nothing, nothing. Tarrant's just being silly." Chessur pressed a paw over the Hatter's mouth as he tried to speak. "Just continue walking straight, we'll be there very soon." He smiled kindly at Alice, who shrugged and looked away.

Swiftly, Chessur lifted his paw off the hatter's mouth before the latter could bite him. "You are an emotionless heartless droid," he snarled softly at Tarrant, poking a paw at his chest. "Trust is not earned by lo - mutual attraction," He hissed, "If you break Alice's heart, I'll break your face."

Tarrant grinned. "Jealous are we, now?" He chuckled. "_Oh, Chessur, don't let this get in the way of our lovely friendship_!" He made a mad grab for Chessur's paw.

Chessur pulled back, a long frown on his face, before floating back to Alice's side.

"Did he hurt you?" Alice whispered to the cat, her face worried and anxious.

Chessur blinked, shocked at her sincerity, and smiled warmly at her. "No, not at all." He placed a paw on her shoulder. She did not tense or flinch away, but took his paw in her hand.

"Great, I thought you two were going to start a cat fight behind. No pun intended." She breathed a sigh of relief, giggling.

The cat shrugged. He glanced back at the Hatter, who was looking curiously at them both, an unreadable expression on his face. Their eyes met for a moment, and Chessur was surprised to see a flash of envy in those bright green eyes before turning into venom.

That Hatter was unpredictable.

* * *

Alice looked above. The clouds were still the very same, dark and black, contrasting with the red blood sky. It was a little terrifying, but it was going to be a familiar sight sooner or later.

She pinched herself. So, it wasn't a dream. She was really in Underland and she was about to rescue Nivens.

Alice pictured in her mind, a happy pair of dancing tea lunatics behind, singing songs with a fluffy Cheshire cat floated beside her, telling her they were going to have a game of hide and seek with the White Rabbit Nivens, while they trekked across the green lush forests under the beautiful blue sky.

She sighed, taking a glance at the real scene and beheld her. A scowling Hare, a depressed looking Hatter trailing behind a bony cat and her, trekking across a dead withered forest.

It was far beyond what she expected.

"Not far now." Chessur broke into her thoughts, nudging her shoulder in a friendly manner. He grinned.

"You've gone quite mangy Chessur," Alice tickled his chin, "But your grin's a comfort."

"Glad to know it helps." He purred, beaming.

"We're all in trouble." The Hatter hissed from behind. "Its not too late to turn back!" He sounded angry, "If we all get captured, I'm killing all of you!"

"Stop being such a baby, Tarrant." Chessur cooed, not turning back to look at his enemy, "We won't get captured."

"Alice," Tarrant growled, "Slap that stupid cat beside you."

Alice rolled her eyes and scratched Chessur behind the ears. "I'd slap you first." She drawled.

The Hare let out a squeak. "I can see the castle!" He gasped, jumping up and down. "We're reaching! _TEA TIME_!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

A strong huge castle loomed ahead of them, looking isolated and empty. It was the white queen's old headquarters.

Alice felt a shudder come from her left, where the Cheshire cat floated demurely. "Are you ready, Alice?" He asked quietly, looking at her.

"Not really." She answered truthfully, feeling afraid.

"I'll protect you." The cat meowed, his voice crisp and sincere.

Alice wondered if he had said that to the white rabbit before the guards captured him.


	8. Book 8 : The white queen's castle

A/N: I love how Thackery has this mad tea fetish, gosh. It makes me laugh all the time. A little spoiler for you all, Tarrant and Alice might come to terms with how they really feel about each other_, if you know what I mean,_ in the next few chapters coming up –winks-

On to the installment!

* * *

Alice noticed the Hatter had gone silent and wasn't even frowning as they approached the castle grounds. In fact, he had turned rather pale and was biting his lower lip nervously.

She felt bad for him so she backtracked to walk side by side him. "Are you scared?" She asked, tapping the Hatter's shoulder. He brushed her hand aside and pouted childishly. "No." He lied.

"If it does you any consolation, I'm scared too." She told him, "I'm weaponless. You, on the other hand, are not." She poked his elbow lightly. "Where's that cool cane of yours?"

Tarrant's face lit up a bit. "In my pocket," he gestured, "It shrinks." He announced proudly, "I invented it myself." He grinned brightly.

Alice fought the urge to roll her eyes, but smiled stiffly instead.

"Maybe you could lend it to me? I could use it to kill the red queen." She mused, shrugging slightly.

The Hatter glared at her. "Are you mad? _No_! This is my cane. Get your own." He snorted, "And even if it was actually able to kill the red queen, she would already be dead."

Alice raised her arms waving it in defense. "Alright, calm down. Maybe you could make another for me?"

Tarrant's eyes narrowed. "I am no servant of yours." He growled icily.

Alice frowned, her blue eyes narrowed too. "I'm asking nicely." She folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "Why must you be so – so _ugh_!" She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Tarrant scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Perhaps you've mistaken me for the old Hatter. I'm not him anymore." He hissed. "I am not your friend. I am merely just here to save my own skin."

The blonde girl sighed, her eyes downcast. "You're still the Mad Hatter to me, you know. Nothing's going to change the fact that you are still my friend." She waltzed up to Chessur, who had now stopped, few feet away from the towering gates of the White Queen's castle.

Everyone halted.

"What now?" The hare gulped, his big brown eyes scared and confused.

"I'll go check for guards." Chessur spoke up, his voice quavering a bit. "I'll be right back." With that he vanished.

The Hare twitched his nose.

"I hope he comes back." He told Alice anxiously. She nodded, glancing up at Tarrant who looked indifferent.

"I hope he doesn't." He commented.

Alice ignored him, eyeing the big castle with awe. It was much like a medieval castle she had seen in her many storybooks. Big towering white and it had carvings of chess pieces on it.

It was a full five minutes before Chessur appeared, a proud grin on his face.

"_Cleared!_ No guards. I told you!" He pointed an accusing finger at Tarrant.

"It's an ambush, you'll see." The Hatter countered, but he didn't sound so sure of himself. He looked at Chessur lazily. "So how exactly are we supposed to get in, _tubby_?" He asked.

The cat frowned darkly at him. "I'll go in and open the gate." He explained, turning to Alice and Thackery the March Hare. They nodded, whilst Tarrant rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself. He vanished. Within seconds, the gates opened.

Alice's jaw dropped at the sight.

The interior of the castle was the opposite of it's exterior. The opened gates revealed a courtyard of decaying white roses, withering grass, with patches of red paint all over. She blinked a couple of times, distraught.

"Ah!" Tarrant's voice rang out beside her. "What a beautiful sight!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands and as if reading her mind, he whispered in Alice's ear. "That's not red paint, if you're wondering."

Alice gulped.

Chessur was holding onto a rope – the one that enabled the opening of the gate and he beckoned them with a flick of his tail. Alice was the last to enter, her heart hammering wildly in her chest.

The Hare looked completely outraged. "Where's the tea table?" He cried out angrily and began his search for it.

The Hatter was certainly enjoying the view. "Wonderful scenery, eh Alice? Could use a little more blood there though." He remarked, pointing at no where in particular.

Alice just stood dumbly, numbed by the sight. It stung her. No wonder the white queen left. The gates closed behind her and she jumped, courage draining away.

"Nasty things." Chessur commented, as he floated over to her. "The palace isn't a place I like to be."

"I beg to differ!" The Hatter joined them heartily. "I _love_ it here!" He looked positively delighted and Alice wanted nothing more than to slap him. She gave him a disgusted glare. "Tarrant!" She scowled darkly.

There was a rustle. The three of them turned to the direction of the noise. There was a very silent pause as they watched their surroundings carefully.

"Did you hear that?" Alice punctured the silence.

"_No_." retorted the Hatter sarcastically. "_We didn't. That's why we're all stiff and looking out for danger."_

Chessur relaxed. "Probably Hare." He guessed, shrugging. There was a loud clanking noise. Alice's blood froze.

"Or not." Chessur turned to the left, "Oh _snap_."

Alice knew why the cat had said that for a group of red chess pieces holding onto spears, one of which was holding a grumpy Hare, had entered the courtyard and was eyeing the three of them closely.

"This is nice." The Hatter remarked.

Alice examined the chess pieces slowly, a wary look on her face.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Clockwork!" A red knight hopped forward, thrusting its spear dangerously at Tarrant, who squeaked a bit.

"And you've brought a few friends, I see!" He eyed Alice and Chessur coolly, his gaze lingering longer on Alice, who shuddered.

"Hey! It's that cat who was following the rabbit!" A pawn called out.

Chessur went quite pale.

"Chessur, how glad I am to see you. Come to save your little bunny friend?" The red knight snorted.

'THUMP!' The Hare was thrown roughly onto the ground.

"I'm afraid we can't talk this over a cup of tea. (_The Hare gasped angrily_) The castle is out of bounds. Anyone who trespasses will get executed." The knight hissed.

Alice pressed herself closer to the Hatter and the cat, while the Hare grabbed onto Alice's leg anxiously.

"Wait! Hold on!" The Hatter spluttered, "Including me? I have been a faithful servant to the queen _– ah –_ " He stopped when Alice, Chessur and Thackery glared at him. "_Until now_." He finished glumly.

The red knight let out a cold high laugh. "_Faithful?_ I highly doubt that. The red queen gave us specific orders to kill you especially, you traitor."

The knight moved closer. "She was so very disappointed at you." He told Tarrant coldly. "You'll be the first to die_, Clockwork_."

"Remembered when I said I love this place?" The Hatter whispered to them, "I stand corrected." Alice pinched him harshly and he let out a terrified yelp. He inched back, whimpering a little.

_How we they going to get out of this mess?_ She looked expectantly at Chessur, who was on the verge of disappearing. _What kind of strong brave men were they?_ Alice groaned inwardly.

She felt a tug on her dress.

"You know, I'd like some tea before I get executed." The Hare whispered.

_Oh the madness of them all!_ "Honestly, Hare!" She hissed impatiently, "Of all times?"

The cat's brows rose and the Hatter shrugged.

The Hare pulled out something from his pocket. The Chess pieces all edged closer, pointing their swords and spears at the Hare, probably anticipating a weapon of some sort. Alice looked at him in disbelief as he pulled out a packet of instant tea.

She groaned.

"Dry instant tea." The Hare explained to them all, "I'm going to take it before I die, at least."

Alice swore if she had the chance, she would kick the March hare all the way to some distant land.

"My dear friend," The Hatter murmured, frightened, "I don't think now is such a good time for tea."

The Cheshire cat, watched, his face unreadable.

"Anybody have water?" Thackery inquired, suddenly oblivious to his surroundings.

The chess pieces backed off slightly, all roaring with laughter.

Alice frowned and was about to speak when Chessur cut her. "I'm afraid you'll just have to swallow it whole." He purred to the Hare.

The Hare shrugged and poured the tea packet into his mouth, crunching it delightedly.

The knight rolled his eyes. "Enough madness." He pointed his spear at the Hatter, "Time for business."

The Hatter looked as if he was about to faint and he gripped on Alice for support. "I don't want to die," He mumbled to her, "I'm still so young! _So beautiful_!"

Alice nudged him fiercely. "Use your cane!" She hissed urgently.

A look of calamity appeared on Tarrant's face. "Oh… right." He was reaching for his pocket where he stowed his cane when all of a sudden, the Hare started bouncing uncontrollably and pounced onto the red knight, his metal feet kicking on the chess piece with fury.

The Hatter looked utterly relieved. Alice gasped at the sight of the sudden deranged Hare, who looked so hyper and twisting jumping kicking at all he could attack.

_What in the world?_

All the chess pieces started panicking and soon, chaos ensued.

"What was in that tea?" The Hatter looked as confused as Alice. She glanced at the packet on the ground. "It just says dry tea. Add water." She grunted, bewildered.

Chessur let out a throaty purr. "Dry tea makes the Hare hyper-active. He destroyed half of his own house when he ate just a packet of dry tea." He waved a paw, "GO Thackery!" he encouraged.

The hare had kicked a rather large bishop into two and was still pouncing and jumping even though there were only a few chess pieces left. A litter of broken pieces were scattered all over the floor.

"_This is absurd_!" Alice growled, nonplussed.

There were a few more cracks and '_ows_!' before all the chess pieces laid on the ground, broken and unmoving, like a bloodied battlefield.

The Hare sat on top of a bishop's head. "Tea works wonders." He grinned proudly.

Alice couldn't help but grin. "Well done, Hare." She clapped, sighing to herself. "Not thanks to them though!" She glared at the Hatter and the cat, scowling.

At that moment, the Hatter was eyeing the cat slyly, an I-told-you-so look on his face, busy-mocking the cat to acknowledge Alice's words.

"So…" He began, unfazed by the cat's glare. "No guards, _hmm_?" He smiled wickedly.

"Maybe… I was mistaken." Chessur grumbled, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't listen to silly Tarrant." The Hatter grinned.

"Go on. Say it." The cat looked defeated.

"Say what?" The Hatter looked overjoyed, and was grinning as wide as a Cheshire cat smile.

The cat glared at him, frowning deeply, furious at the Hatter.

Alice watched them bicker with a raised eyebrow.

"Get over with it." The Hare ordered, folding his arms and exchanged exasperated glances with Alice.

"I… told you SO!" The hatter bounced happily around Chessur, "I told you so, I told you so, I told you so!"

Chessur pulled a face. "Let's go. Nivens is probably locked somewh-"

"I told you so!"

"-were in the castle. We have to spilt up an-"

"_I TOLD YOU SO_!"

"_SHUT UP TARRANT_!"

"I told you so." The Hatter whispered, delightedly grinning.

"Hatter." Alice warned, nudging him.

"We will spilt up and search. I'll go with Alice." Chessur announced, nodding at her.

"I should." The Hatter countered, glaring now, "I know the castle better."

"No, I don't trust you!" Chessur sniffed at him, pointing a paw and shaking his head.

"At least I won't disappear when she's in danger!"

"How dare you…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Alice cut them both, with a dagger stare, feeling impatient. "I'll go with Tarrant. You can go with Thackery, Chessur. I can keep an eye on Tarrant, and you can keep an eye on Chessur, Hare."

Thackery nodded and saluted.

Chessur frowned. "Are you sure, Alice?" He glared at Tarrant.

She nodded. "Trust me, Chessur." She sighed, before looking at the Mad Hatter, who was smirking in victory.

"Okay. We'll take the west wing, you two take the east. Whoever finds the white rabbit first, get him and we'll meet back at the Hare's house." Chessur commanded.

Alice agreed, rushing over to give the Hare a hug, while Chessur and Tarrant glared at each other.

"Promise not to run away, Chessur?" She turned to the cat, who nodded lightly.

The hare snorted, "I can take care of him and myself! My kicks of terror are beyond awesome."

Alice went over to link arms with Tarrant, who blinked in surprise and smirked viciously at the Cheshire cat. Chessur's face darkened. "Are you sure you want to go with him, Alice?"

She nodded.

They all nodded back, albeit the cat nodding reluctantly.

"Great, before we go, I'd like to say one last thing." The Hatter beamed.

"What?" They all asked.

"_I TOLD YOU SO_!"


	9. Book 9 : The Gryphon

AN: OKAY IM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. School's been a hell shit load of assignments, i never thought a design student's life could be so busy. So right now i have a one week holiday... thus i'll try to do my best to finish this up

Righto! Keep'em reviews coming, and yes this chapter was relatively painful to write, especially for poor Tarrant. So, i hope you guys enjoy !

Tarrant eyed Alice with deepest loathing. He had almost lost his life because of her. And now, also thanks to her, the red queen would be no doubt after his beautiful head. An imagery of a poster of his face and words written, "Wanted: Dead," appeared in his mind. He scowled ever so darkly. He had guessed the Cheshire cat would have taken the easier road. They were taking the west building, the one with five floors, while the East building had six.

_Bloody cat,_ he told himself dully, gritting his teeth. However, on a side note, he was surprised that scrape fur allowed him to travel alongside Alice without a fight and even more surprised when Alice had picked him instead of old Mr. Tubby Cat.

He couldn't resist a smirk.

Maybe he was winning her trust after all. _How delightful._

He beckoned to Alice with a long thin gloved finger as they climbed up the staircase to the first floor. It was cold and dark, but of course, it was a prison. Unlike the courtyard, the prison was free of bloodstains, although the smell of blood hung around in the air menacingly.

"Tarrant," Alice whispered all of a sudden, scaring him lightly, "Will there be any guards around here?" She twiddled her fingers nervously.

Her baby blue eyes shone in fear as she locked her gaze on the Hatter.

He shrugged indifferently, "I'd say no, but I wouldn't want to take any risks." He glanced at Alice, who looked terrified.

Even in the dark he could see the apprehension and unconfident look in her brilliant eyes. His chest tightened considerably.

"Don't worry; I'll keep you safe, just stay close." He blurted out, patting her arm lightly.

There was a slight pause.

_What wait?_ He blinked.

Alice looked at him, puzzled, a strange look in her eyes.

He cleared his throat loudly. "What I meant to say was, if you go wandering about, I'm not coming to rescue you."

Anger flashed past those blue eyes. Alice frowned, folding her arms. "Yeah, like you would enjoy wandering around these walls all by yourself, with the queen on hot pursuit, coward." She let out a little 'humph' in disgust and rolled her eyes.

Tarrant couldn't resist a snort of his own. "At least I have a weapon to protect myself. What do you have- nothing." He glared coldly at her.

Alice let out a hiss of resentment, glaring back. "_Ugh_. I can't believe you!" She stomped her foot, shaking her head, and her blonde curls bouncing.

The Hatter stuck his tongue out. "What can I do? I was born this way." He smirked icily.

"Born to be a coward, oh yes, definitely." Alice retorted back coolly.

Tarrant bristled. How he hated her. _Just wait. Once she kills the red queen, I will destroy her. I will pry her tiny little pretty head open and dig all her insides_… He stopped walking and Alice bumped roughly onto him.

"WHAT NO-"

"_SHH_." He covered her mouth, and peeked cautiously at a small hole near the doorway to the prison ward number one where they kept all the prisoners – those who were against the red queen. It was empty – no guards.

He turned to Alice, his face inches away from hers. "Okay, listen… Rule number one-"he began, but Alice pushed him aside harshly and charged through the door.

_Stupid girl_. The Hatter roared to himself and entered the ward, trailing behind her slowly. Alice was rooted to the spot when he waltzed over to her.

"What did I tell you?" He snarled, rolling his eyes and examining the entire. "Well, I don't see Mc Twisp here." He announced coldly, oblivious to his surroundings.

Animals were chained to the poles, some lying dead and motionless, others covered in scars and blood. At the far end was the Gryphon, his bright golden eyes clouded and bloodshot, a tight metal chain tight on his feathery neck. He looked terrified when the Hatter shot a playful smirk at him. Not like the old courageous Gryphon, huh? Nearby, a white wolf snarled as blood seeped through its green eyes, snapping its jaws at the metal pole, trying to break free. A thick chain was cuffed around its blood matted fur – it was probably going to die trying to escape its imprisonment.

A few more animals had begun to snarl and growl, spitting at the sight of the Hatter, and he couldn't help but feel rather insulted. If he had the chance, he would kill them all. How dare those lowly creatures spit at the clockwork? He turned to Alice, who looked paralyzed with fear, her eyes wide and face pale.

"Oy. Alice." The Hatter snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"_Alice_?" A raspy voice escaped the Gryphon. "Help me." He beseeched, looking strained. Alice seemed to return back from her daze and stumbled forward towards his cell. The growling all stopped, and the Hatter snorted loudly.

"Gryphon," Alice sounded shakened, as she grabbed the metal poles of the cell, trying to open it.

"You'll… have to… cut this… off…" The Gryphon flicked his tail at the chain around his neck. He looked pleadingly at Alice. "Use… Clockwork's… cane…" He whispered, but loud enough for the Hatter to hear.

_Ah yes. His awesome cane. Which apparently was about to pierce through anything._

Alice turned to glance at Tarrant, her eyes filled with tears, "_Please_, Tarrant, free him!" She begged.

The Hatter frowned but pulled out his cane. (To which the animals began growling again)

"Move aside then." He warned, walking forward, making the animals either whimper in distress or snarl in anger.

He faced the Gryphon, eyes cold and unfeeling. "If you move, I might accidently stab you to death." He remarked bluntly.

The Gryphon watched him warily, but nodded.

With a quick swish of his cane, the chain was sliced into half and the Gryphon shook his great furry head.

"Stand back." He commanded, voice sounding stronger.

Alice and the Hatter took a few steps back, the girl grabbing onto the Hatter's arm gratefully.

With a mighty charge forward, the cell door burst out and fell out with a clang.

"Oh _Gryphon_ –" Alice began, but was interrupted when the creature made a dash towards the Hatter, pushing Alice aside and pouncing, claws unsheathed at Tarrant, who let out a squeal of terror, his cane knocked away.

"OH DEAR GOD. IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SAVIOURS? NO WONDER YOU WERE LOCKED UP." Tarrant yelped, feeling the weight of the Gryphon on top of him, the sharp claws digging into his broad shoulders.

The Gryphon let out a hiss, spitting onto the Hatter's face. "Savior or not, you are no friend of mine, traitor." The animals around roared and hissed loudly, seemingly in agreement.

"No! Gryphon, wait! He's not a traitor, he's our friend!" Alice's voice echoed the prison ward, and she got over to the Gryphon, grabbing his tail and trying to pull him off the Hatter. "Let him go, he's not bad!"

The Gryphon turned to stare at Alice, his gaze hard and calculating. "No girl, you've got it all wrong. I know Clockwork, he'll do anything to survive, and he is a coward through and through. He's going to backstab you in the end; he's no ally of yours." He flicked his tail, and Alice stumbled back slightly.

Tarrant let out a weak cough. "I'm not, I've changed! Get off of me, you great lump!"

Alice grabbed onto the Gryphon's tail again stubbornly, "I trust him, Gryphon, and he's on our side now!" She tugged on it roughly. "Please, he's no traitor!" She implored, "He couldn't kill me, and he wouldn't." (The Hatter managed to roll his eyes, _god not again with that._)

The Gryphon blinked slowly, contemplating, before shaking his head. "What makes you so sure he's not just trying to earn your trust to break it after you defeat the queen? What makes you think he's not just keeping you alive so that you can kill the queen?" He turned back to glare at the Hatter, who shuddered under the gaze.

Alice remained undeterred. "Let him go, Mister Gryphon, he's no threat to us." She pleaded.

The Gryphon glanced back at her, his eyes narrowed. "I know him much longer than you do, Alice, he's not your old friend anymore. Pray tell me this then, old clockwork," he turned back to the Hatter, "What's your motive? Don't tell me you changed for the better good, because you've said that before and that's nothing but a _lie_."

Tarrant let out a strained groan. "Get off me first will you? You're crushing me. I can't talk."

The Gryphon hesitated before stepping aside, but kept one giant paw pinned against the Hatter's arm. "Talk." He growled.

Alice rushed over to Tarrant's side, grabbing his free hand, and eyeing his bloodied shoulder, glaring at the Gryphon, "He means no harm, mister Gryphon, look you've hurt him."

The creature let out a hollow laugh. "Hurt him? My dear Alice, have you not known by now? The Hatter made himself into a walking mechanic robot. He cannot_ fee_l anything, no pain, no guilt, no regret. He killed so many without batting an eyelid, he's backstabbed all his old friends, and he is the one who helped the red queen rise back up to the top."

"I've seen the error in my ways, and who says I can't feel? I still have a heart that is organic okay?" The Hatter snarled, glaring at the Gryphon with venom, "I've changed, I swear, I've helped Alice, right?" He turned to Alice, who looked skeptically back at him.

"I trust him because Chessur entrusted him to me." She told the Gryphon, her voice soft. "And I trust Chessur with_ all my life_." She let go of the Hatter's hand, and placed it on the Gryphon's paw.

A sudden surge of envy rose like bile at the back of the Hatter's throat.

At that the Gryphon looked slightly taken aback. "Chessur?" He looked back down at the pinned Tarrant, and narrowed his golden eyes, before moving his paw away.

"Oh, right, sure. Chessur this and Chessur that. That cat never gets boring huh?" The Hatter spat coldly, sitting up, and winced lightly. Who said about not feeling pain? "_Thanks for breaking my shoulder_."

The Gryphon ignored him. "I assume you're here to find the White Rabbit?" He asked Alice, facing her now, his face softened and kind.

Alice nodded.

"He's not here I'm afraid. This building is where they keep the beasts, like me." He lashed his lion-like tail.

Alice let go a worried sigh.

"That means we'll have to wait for Chessur and the Hare back at the house." She murmured, standing up.

"I'll bring you back there." The Gryphon bowed, his wings stretched out, eagle-like with brown and yellow feathers. "It is the least I can assist you with."

Alice nodded and bounded towards him. She turned warily to the Hatter. "Well, come on." She sounded tired.

Tarrant scrunched up his nose, grabbed his cane as he moved over to them, wincing with each step.

"You won't drop me off in mid-flight now will you?" He asked the Gryphon.

"If you shut up and not move, than perhaps I will think about it." The creature replied coolly, bending down to allow them to be seated on his back.

Alice got up first, clutching on the Gryphon's feathery neck. "I have to warn you though; I have a thing about heights." She giggled nervously.

The Hatter followed suit, sitting behind Alice, looking unhappy and sulky. "Don't puke. That's just nasty." He grabbed onto the Gryphon's feathers a little too harshly.

"Watch it Hatter." Came the growl, "I don't mind to see you fall a hundred feet off the ground, trust me."

The Gryphon spread out his wings and made a jump out an open window. The wind was cold against Tarrant's pale face and he found his arms snaking around Alice's waist as they soared up in the air. To his utter horror, Alice flinched rather obviously to his touch.

"Please don't touch me." She mumbled quietly.

There was a rather painful tug on the Hatter's heart.

"It wasn't on purpose; I have nothing else to hold on to in case the Gryphon decides to drop me off for no reason." He grunted.

Alice shrugged, but allowed his arms to remain where it was.

"It's quite beautiful up here in the air," She told the Gryphon, "I love the feeling of the wind against my face."

There was a happy grunt from the Gryphon. "Ah, such beauty is rarely appreciated."

The Hatter found himself staring at Alice's back.

Yeah. _Such beauty is rarely appreciated._

* * *

It took a while before they reached back to the Hare's humble abode.

The Gryphon set them down before bowing to Alice again, his furry head brushing against her arm. "We will meet again, when the battle of the red queen begins. The prophecy shall speak for itself."

Alice gave the Gryphon a hug. "Thank you." She grinned.

The Hatter rolled his eyes. _Really? Was that hug seriously necessary?_

The Gryphon pressed his beak against her head affectionately.

"A word of advice though." He glanced at the Hatter coldly. "Not all are your allies. Not all you can trust."

Tarrant sneered back. "I didn't try to kill you on the way here. I'm not your enemy."

He was ignored. _Of course.** Typical.**_

"Till we meet again, Alice. Farewell and take care." Gryphon bore out his wings and flew off into the dark sky. Tarrant stuck out his tongue.

Alice waved before turning to the Hatter. "Let's go wait inside." She told him coldly, her eyes glittering oddly. He blinked, confused at her sudden aloofness but nonetheless followed her in.

He made a dash for the sofa and plopped heavily on it, sighing happily. "Well that went rather well, don't you think?" He grinned at Alice, who was staring at the window, looking very distant.

"I thought he would've killed me, that beast." He continued.

Alice seemed to pay no heed of him at all, her gaze still stuck on the window pane, while she was seated on the dining room chair.

Tarrant narrowed his green eyes. "Alice?" He inquired.

She turned to him, eyes gleaming coldly. "What?" She shot back.

The Hatter felt a sudden surge of annoyance. "What's wrong with you?" He sniffed irritably.

"Nothing." Came the quick reply as she turned away, staring back at the window.

"Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?" The Hatter asked sardonically. "Oh let me guess, the Gryphon's words have made you mistrust me again?"

Alice let out a sigh. "I just… "She turned to Tarrant, "No I'm not angry at you Hatter,"

She looked sadly at him, "But you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

There was a pause.

_"No Alice, I wouldn't even dream of it."_


	10. Book 10 : Sanity

MY SCHOOL STARTS NEXT WEEK D:! So… A quickie, short chapter for you guys.

Thank you for all your kind reviews, I appreciate them all and free hugs for you! Also this chapter is mightily short, and I enjoyed my Thackeray's character here. The next chapter will be much longer I assure you when our family is reunited with our dearest Alice and Mr Tarrant. We can all imagine the cat fight (pun intended) with the two bickering Hatter and cat already.

Alright! Enjoy this short chapter! I'll post the next one asap!

* * *

Chessur guided the Hare, floating up each stairway with bright wide eyes, alert for any signs of danger. He was pretty much pissed at the moment, concerning all things that had to do with Alice and the Hatter. Tarrant was, Chessur's lip curled, unfortunately – as it would seem, was becoming more trustworthy. Of course, Chessur would never admit that out loud, never ever. He still did not trust that _disgusting_ Hatter, and wondered to himself why Alice did.

"Did you hear that?" The Hare gasped, suddenly grabbing onto Chessur's fine thin tail.

"Hear what?" He answered, calmly tilting his head slightly, straining his ears for any sound of movement.

They halted, remaining stiff and still. There was no noise, nor anything that could be counted as that, so Chessur turned to the Hare, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe it's nothing." Thackeray let go of Chessur's tail and grabbed onto his own long ears, twisting them lightly, "I don't like it here." He announced bluntly.

"I don't either." Chessur agreed, nodding his head, "Let's take a quick look around, perhaps Alice has already gotten Nivens out of this smelly prison hole."

He started moving to the next floor, the ward was unnaturally silent and empty, he told himself inwardly, all the cells unoccupied, and clean. The Hare was stumbling behind, his pink nose twitching in nervousness.

"Can we go yet?" Thackery asked, his eyes darting left and right, looking rather crazed, "I really don't like this!" His voice echoed the stairwell.

"Hush!" Chessur snapped back, the Hare's fear clearly affecting him too, "Two more floors and we can get out of here."

He was feeling rather afraid, of course, who wouldn't? But he was definitely not going to act like the Hare.

"Will you hold me?" came a whisper from behind Chessur.

The cat ignored him, and peeked round an open prison ward door. It was as empty as the last few floors he had checked.

**_"CHESSUR, HOLD ME."_**

Chessur's fur bristled as he turned around to glare at the Hare. "SHUSH." He growled, pointing his paw at the Hare accusingly, "Keep quiet, we're almost done here."

"BUT I'M _SCARED_." The Hare's left eye began twitching uncontrollably.

The Cheshire cat shook his head and tried to block out the noisy gasps coming from the Hare. _Really_, did he not understand the meaning of_ 'Shush'_?

"Chessur… I really don't like it here…" The Hare hissed, trailing behind the cat.

Chessur bit his tongue from spitting back a nasty comment as he headed up to the last top floor.

_**"I REALLY REALLY DON'T LIKE IT HERE."**_ The Hare's voice went an octave higher.

The cat was about to turn around to seriously wound that stupid Hare when he heard a very quiet, but definite,_ 'Thackeray?'_ Apparently, it seemed like the Hare heard it too.

"**_OH MY GOODNESS, I'M GOING INSANE, THE PRISON IS TALKING TO ME, IT'S TAUNTING ME, IT'S TAUN-_**"

"SHUT IT HARE." Chessur pressed his tail against the Hare's mouth, and shudder at the saliva on his bony tail. That was just beyond disgusting.

"Nivens?" He called out curiously, ears pricked up for any detection of reply.

His voice seemed to echo about the entire building.

"Chessur?" went an excited gasp, "I'm here!"

Chessur's mouth curled into a big grin, "Follow me, Thackeray, and for goodness sake keep quiet." He told the Hare before releasing his tail.

The March hare nodded ever so lightly as he tailed Chessur up to the highest floor and burst through the prison ward doors.

They spotted Nivens huddled against a metal cell, looking matted with blood and bruises.

At the sight of Chessur and Thackeray, Nivens could not help but grin widely, "Oh Chessur! How pleased am I to see you here!" He wheezed happily.

"And Thackeray! I see that Alice has saved you!" He clapped his tiny paws together, his eyes wide in elation.

He pressed himself nearer against the metal bars holding him back. Chessur watched, an eyebrow raised, as the March Hare tried to hug the rabbit between the metal cell bars.

"If I may interject this heartwarming moment," he began, raising an unsheathed paw, "We need to get ourselves out of here."

Swiftly, he swiped at the giant lock that was holding the bars closed. It broke and fell onto the floor with a clang, while the cell doors trust open. Nivens bounced out, grinning, "Well done, Chessur!" He praised, wiggling a paw at the Cheshire cat.

The cat rolled his eyes, but a wide grin was imprinted on his face.

The March Hare looked absolutely relieved. "Let's go please." He declared.

Nivens dusted his coat, and nodded his head at the Cheshire cat.

* * *

It was only when they reached outside of the towering gates of the castle when Nivens spoke out, his eyes wide with disappointment.

"The white queen is dead." He announced quietly, turning to Chessur, a sad frown upon his lips. "I saw them take her away for the execution."

The March Hare halted in his tracks, a loud gasp escaping him, his nose twitching nervously. "WHAT?" He managed to yelp out.

The cat froze, as he turned to face the white rabbit, eyes wide in shock. The white queen? Dead? What would become of Underland now?

Nivens bit his upper lip as he patted the March Hare's shoulder trying to calm him now. "I heard from the guards that they cut her head off… along with the rest of her army." He told Chessur, shaking his head, "The red queen ordered it to be so."

Chessur's fur bristled at the name. The red queen. How he loathed that disgusting monstrosity.

"But Alice…" He began his voice sudden foreign to his ears, "How is she going to defeat the queen by herself?"

"She isn't." Thackeray piped up suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "She has us."

Chessur let out a purr of annoyance, "We're not enough. Haven't you noticed the red queen has an army? Not forgetting about the jabberwock." He shuddered at the thought of the beast and its red evil eyes.

The white rabbit nodded in agreement.

The March Hare looked angry. "So we're going to give up?" He hissed, pushing Nivens' paw off his shoulder roughly and glared coldly at the Cheshire cat. "We haven't even tried and you're thinking about running away?"

He turned to Nivens, a determined look in his eyes.

"I've been tortured. My skin torn and dipped into hot scalding oil, my legs torn and replaced with these," He wiggled his mechanical legs, "And I have never once thought about giving up hope for Underland. I knew for a fact that I would be saved and Alice came to my rescue."

He eyed Chessur warily. "We've gone through quite a bit already, and now just because the white queen is gone, you want to quit?" He frowned and folded his arms. "I'd known better, I would call you a coward, Chessur."

Chessur's eyes narrowed, and his lip curled. "Have you lost your mind? Pray tell me this then, how are we going to win?" He retorted coolly. _Quite a change from the Hare who almost wet himself in the prison,_ Chessur growled inwardly.

The March Hare sniffed, "We have one thing the red queen doesn't have."

Both Nivens and Chessur exchanged curious glances.

"Tea?" Chessur snorted sarcastically.

"Yes, but that's not it." The Hare replied seriously.

"We have Alice's sanity."

There was a pause.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nivens blinked, looking confused.

"You'll understand soon enough." Thackeray shook his head solemnly before starting to move off, "Don't lose hope yet, Chessur, we'll pull through."

Chessur cocked his head. _Alice's sanity? It was true, Underland was polluted with insanity from the red queen, thus resulting all the creatures going mad or becoming like, for example, the Hatter. What? So Alice's sanity would be the one to save them all? From the huge red queen's army? __**Really.**_

He frowned, before starting to float forward, deep in thought. What did the Caterpillar say about Alice being the one to save them all? Did he mention anything else?

No. All the stupid creature said was '_Alice is the one. She will save us all from this insanity that pollutes Underland. She will stop the red queen and bring peace back to our land_.' How _specific._

Chessur thought the only way that Alice was going to save Underland, was that she would be the one to find the white queen and the whites' army. Now, with them all dead…

But she did manage to collect a few useful allies. The Hare and the Hatter. Maybe she could start an army of her own.

_But would it be enough?_


	11. Book 11 : Rivals

A/N: OKAY, IM SO SORRY. Once again, I am busy and many things have happened the past month that really wrecked me up. Writing fanfictions is one of my medicines from reality. SO yeah! Anyways, sorry for the delay! Keep those reviews acoming!

Heres the chapter that might make you all kill me. Or Chessur.

ENJOY!

* * *

Alice watched the antique clock tick by idly, her eyes downcast, a small tight lipped frown upon her pale face. She turned to her left, her baby blue eyes settling on the Mad Hatter, who was busy observing a fascinating-looking teacup. He seemed to notice her gaze on him and looked up back at her, a playful grin on his sharp boyish like features. Alice turned away, frowning even more.

What the Gryphon had said; it did make sense. The Hatter, unfortunately, was a coward, why would he be helping her if he knew danger was inevitable? _What were his real motives and why? Did he really want to help? Or was he waiting for the proper moment to strike?_

He wanted to _kill_ her before, didn't he?

She felt a sudden urge to run.

"Are you mad at me?" Tarrant spoke up, twirling the teacup with his long elegant gloved fingers, his intense green eyes fixing Alice's cool blue ones.

She didn't even realize she was staring at the Hatter.

Alice shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "Why would I be, Mister Hatter?" She replied curtly, keeping her face neutral, in spite of all the whirling emotions in her heart.

The Hatter's eyes narrowed. He frowned coldly, pointing an accusing finger at Alice. "The words of the Gryphon, they have poisoned your trust, am I not wrong?" He folded his arms, looking sulky.

Alice bit her lip. She ducked her head down, trying to hide her face which contorted to guilt and hurt. "No, not at all." She muttered quietly, staring at the floorboards now.

She heard the creak of the sofa and the soft thudding of footsteps. _Oh no._

"You're lying." Declared the Hatter, sounding rather close to Alice, "I know you don't trust me now because somehow you _agree_ to what the Gryphon has said."

Alice kept mum, her eyes fixated on the floor.

"I will not lie to you, Alice. I _**am**_ a coward, _don't ever tell Chessur I said tha_t, and it is true, I used to work for the red queen, and helping you now – it is jeopardizing my life."

The Hatter sounded angry.

"Fine, I was under the spell of insanity in Underland, I _killed_ children and made them my slaves; my workers; experiments under my own madness. I _did_ backstab Chessur and the rest, that's why they all hate me, but I've _changed_!"

He was yelling now, and Alice flinched lightly.

"I'm helping you! You can trust me! If I could've killed you, I would have killed you when we met back at the lair! _YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE ANYMORE_."

There was a long pause.

Alice shifted nervously from foot to foot. _Is he going to kill me now then_? She pondered darkly, not daring to look up.

She opened her mouth to hiss back an angry retort when the Hatter spoke again.

"_What can I do_?" He whispered brokenly, sounding hurt.

Startled, Alice looked back up, only to find herself staring into deep green pools of misery, inches away from her own face. Her heart skipped a beat. _Why is he leaning so close?_

"What can I do, Alice? What can I do to make you _trust_ me?" Tarrant murmured hoarsely, sincerity forming in those green eyes.

"Tarrant –" Alice felt her face flush at the close proximity of their faces, just mere inches away from each other. _Any closer_ and she could_… kiss him_.

"I'll do _anything_ for you."

The Hatter was leaning closer.

Alice found herself moving towards Tarrant.

Underneath that pale sardonic mask was a different man, Alice realized, as she melted into those beautiful green eyes, there was a Hatter that had a heart, a brave soul willing to risk anything for her.

Her heart fluttered. There was no mistaking the affection in those eyes. She was about to find her lips against the others' when there was a loud 'crack' of a door being slammed open.

Swiftly, Alice jumped back, knocking onto the table, face flushed and heart thudding madly. What did she almost do? Tarrant, who seemed to be in a weird trance, glanced oddly after her.

"ALICE!" was the loud declaration of a very familiar March Hare and the loud thump of metal feet as they threaded across the room to meet her.

"Hey, Hare," She sounded rather flushed, her voice higher than usual as she bent down to hug the hyper Hare.

The white rabbit appeared next, his small white furry head peeking behind the door, pink nose twitching in delight, "Alice!" He greeted happily, moving over to the two hugging friends, "It is a pleasure, my dear!" He looked worn out and injured, but nonetheless filled with joy as he sat peacefully on the sofa.

The March Hare joined him, letting go of Alice, and waltzing over to sit next to the rabbit.

The last of all to enter was the Cheshire cat, and Alice heaved a sigh of relief as he closed the door shut and faced Alice.

There was a weirdly cold look upon his face.

"Chessur!" Alice went over to greet the cat, feeling puzzled at his expression.

"Alice," He sounded painfully tired. "We have bad news." He blinked owlishly, glancing at her, his cat features contorted to something of pain. His voice, however, seemed to awaken the Hatter from his weird trance.

"It's always the bad news with you, isn't it, cat?" The Hatter growled darkly from the corner of the living room, his green eyes filled with venom, suddenly aware of the Cat's entrance.

Chessur whipped around to glare back at the Hatter. "I am amazed you came out back alive, Tarrant, I thought you would've been killed in there, or most probably run away."

"Well too bad for you then!" Tarrant snorted, shaking his head, "I'm here and Alice is here. And we're both not dead."

Chessur floated towards Tarrant, "Shut your trap you stupid traitorous Hatter. I had quite enough of your insensitive humor and remarks."

They glared at each other, and Alice could practically see sparks emitting from both their eyes.

"Settle down!" Nivens called from the sofa. "We all are grumpy and tired. Let's gets some rest and we'll continue this tomorrow." He looked worriedly at the Hatter before glancing and nodding at Chessur, who sighed.

"Fine then. Come along, there are some beds on the second floor. I bet we're all moody from the lack of sleep." Chessur motioned for them all to follow him as he led them up to the second floor.

"Sleeping is a waste of time," The Hatter growled, but trailed after them, "While we're sleeping, the red queen's planning to kill us all."

"Please, Tarrant. Shut up." Alice rolled her eyes.

To her surprise, he did.

The Cheshire cat showed her to her room first. It was the second room from the stairwell. A small wooden bed and mirror resided in the large bedroom.

"It isn't much," The Hare shrugged.

"It's cozy and better than nothing, thank you, Chessur, Thackeray." Alice mumbled, _why didn't he bring her up the last time they all slept in the living room couch?_

She entered the room and bid the rest goodnight before shutting and locking the door.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The person to enter the second last room was Nivens.

Leaving both Tarrant and Chessur with the very last room.

"Goodnight." Nivens called out nervously before shutting his door. There was a click as he locked and the thumping of fading footsteps.

Tarrant frowned. That rabbit seemed to be wary of him. Painfully so, he shrugged it off. Everyone in the house treated him with suspicion and wariness, like he was some kind of hazard. Not that he didn't like it; but it was starting to get irritating.

Like the Cheshire cat, who was glowering at him.

"I propose I take the last room, while you take the living room, so we both don't claw each other's faces out in the middle of the night." Tarrant spoke, sounding bored.

"I couldn't agree more, but before we do…" The cat sounded really pissed.

_Oh great, what did he do this time?_

Chessur eyed him coolly. "Enjoyed your _little private time_ with Alice, Hatter?" He asked, floating leisurely beside him.

Tarrant froze. His mind blanked out for a while. _What did that cat mean?_

"What's that supposed to mean, cat?" He retorted back, unsure of himself all of a sudden.

Chessur grinned smugly, "I saw it. I saw how you tried to almost…" He puckered his lips and made kissing noises.

Tarrant's eyes widened. How did that cat manage to… _Oh that wasn't the real problem now. The real problem was his sudden attraction to the blonde female_. He couldn't believe himself. Back just now in the living room, Alice looked so forlorn and hurt…

He couldn't resist. She was hurting because of him, and he felt his heart break into millions of pieces. It was so sudden, his urge to move towards the girl, his urge to well_… comfort_ her. The sudden realization that she was indeed pretty, with that messy blonde hair and those startling blue eyes, that she wasn't the old little Alice with annoying curiousness.

_Was he falling for Alice Liddell_? The girl he wanted to kill only a few days ago.

_How bitterly ironic. _

"I – I was merely –" He wanted to finished his sentence, but the Cheshire cat brushed a tail over his mouth.

"_OH GOD YUCK_ –" "_Shut up, Tarrant_, I know what you're aiming for. You are one despicable bastard, trying to earn her trust by getting close to her. Let me tell you this, you crazy buffoon, that will not happen, because I will protect her, and I will not let you steal her heart."

"I am not _in love_ with her." Tarrant denied coldly.

"I never said you were. You're just manipulating her feelings, am I right?" Chessur hissed, baring his teeth.

"I am tired." The Hatter tried to shift the subject.

"Won't admit your mistake, now will you?"

"Goodnight –"

"DON'T _YOU DARE_ –" Before the cat could finish, Tarrant rushed into the room and shut the door with a loud bang.

He leaned against the wooden door, hearing the cat mumbling curses outside.

_No, I don't love her_. He told himself, rolling his shoulders, _never did, never will. What happened just now was just an accident. _

Was just a mistake, a slip of the emotions that would be forgotten after a nice sleep.

_He hoped._

* * *

The next morning, the Hatter headed down to the living room to see a blonde human boy sipping on tea.

His initial thoughts were _DID ALICE REALLY CUT HER HAIR_? But when the blonde stranger turned to face Tarrant, a sudden wave of shock passed him.

The boy had handsome features, a sharp nose and big green eyes. Green eyes comparable to Tarrant's own… _**Oh**_. _Could it be_?

He frowned. "Chessur?" He growled out puzzled.

"Ah, Tarrant." He greeted, his voice crisp and loud, grinning. "Well guessed, well guessed. Let's just hope Alice recognizes me."

Tarrant couldn't help but snort in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Playing the game fairly. I've thought about it last night. You can't win Alice's heart, if I win it first, now can you?"

The cat … human … grinned, his pearl white teeth bared.

Tarrant was about to insult him when another voice was heard behind him. "Win what, Chessur?" Alice's voice echoed the living room.

Chessur's face split into a wider grin. "Ah! I see you do recognize me! No, me and Tarrant are just playing a game, right Hatter?"

Tarrant rolled his eyes and turned to Alice, who was staring delightedly at Chessur.

"Morning, Alice." He tried to sound uninterested.

Alice nodded at him before walking over to Chessur. "What's up with the sudden form?"

Tarrant managed to snort quietly.

"It's the game we're playing. One of the rules is that we both must be… well, human-like." Chessur grinned up at Alice, taking her hand, and leading her to sit beside him.

"How did you recognize him?" Tarrant shot at Alice coldly.

"Chester here," Alice punched Chessur's shoulder playfully, "Was almost my fiancé."

The Hatter's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?"

This is pure madness! He growled inwardly at Chessur's wicked grin.

"Oh, Tarrant, you wouldn't understand. It's a private joke," He seemed to be mocking the Mad Hatter, "Right, Alice?" Chessur grinned.

Alice giggled and nodded.

The Hatter frowned, a sudden urge to pounce and claw the cat's grin off his face.

He walked over to the couch to sit beside Alice, on her left. So Chessur wants to play it this way, huh. Then go ahead, let him do what he wants, I won't fall for his stupid childish…

Chessur placed an arm around Alice's shoulders, leaning towards her, "Oh Alice, if I were a cat, I wouldn't be able to do this." He purred, shooting the Hatter a jeering smile.

The Hatter couldn't help rolling his eyes, trying to act nonchalantly while his urge to kill the cat was getting stronger by the second.

"That's true." Alice nodded, leaning into his arms.

Tarrant had to punch himself from hissing. _Just ignore them_. He told himself.

"I look rather _suave_ in this form, right?" Chessur teased Alice.

Tarrant let out a snort. _Oh fine, fine, that cat wanted to play like that, sure_.

The Hatter grabbed Alice's hand.

Alice, thoroughly stunned by the sudden grasp, and the sudden attention, shrugged Tarrant's hand off curtly.

Tarrant held his breath, feeling disappointed.

"You were about to tell me something yesterday, Chessur, what was it.. the bad news?" Alice pushed Chessur's arm off, and Tarrant heaved a sigh.

Chessur's face turned solemn.

"The white queen… She's been beheaded."


	12. Book 12 : The breaking of the heart

AN: Finally an update! Once again, I must apologize for my tardiness! Late for tea again, aren't I? Well, since it's been such a long wait, I'm going to present you all; who have been religiously reviewing and reading, a longer chapter than usual!

A little gift for you team Hatter readers! Though it does end slightly angsty!

Reviews keep me updating! (:

* * *

_"You were about to tell me something yesterday, Chessur, what was it.. the bad news?" Alice pushed Chessur's arm off, and Tarrant heaved a sigh._

_Chessur's face turned solemn._

_"The white queen… She's been beheaded."_

Alice heart sunk.

Chessur watched her with large disenchanted eyes, his mouth in a tight lipped frown. He ran a hand down his golden blonde locks nervously, shaking his head.

"We have to rethink our plan of thwarting the red queen without the white queen's help now, Alice." He murmured to her gently, grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it delicately.

The girl gripped the Cheshire cat's hand tightly, as if it was her only lifeline. Her eyes locked onto Chessur's kind green ones and _oh_, she never realized how beautiful those shocking green pools were before.

On her left, Tarrant let out a rather loud cough.

"Excuse me, if I might interrupt this charming eye-staring competition, may I suggest we all start doing something productive?" The Hatter stood up, his eyes narrowed.

Alice glared at him coldly, "Well, I'm sorry, Tarrant," she hissed coldly, "I don't have the emotional capacity of a zombie, so I can't think as well as you do after Chessur dropped the bombshell."

Tarrant's eyes widened in surprise, and was stunned speechless for a moment before regaining his arrogant glint.

"Are you calling me a zombie? I have you know, I do have emotions, what you call them – "

"What can we give the queen so that she'll leave Underland alone?" Alice ignored the Hatter, turning to Chessur, who was grinning wickedly.

"I do not know," Chessur admitted, his grin fading away, "I do not want to know either."

"But I might." Came a voice from the corner of the living room.

The three of them whipped their heads to the direction of the noise. Looking tired, but albeit more rested than before, was the White rabbit, his eyes filled with some sort of pained expression as he hopped over to Alice.

"She knows that you're here now, and she knows about what the Caterpillar prophesized." Nivens sighed, glancing sadly at Alice, "She wants you dead."

"More specifically," The Hatter whispered suddenly, his voice low and dangerous, "She wants your head, Alice."

Nivens nodded slowly, exhaling out a sigh.

"I overheard the guards. The red queen wants you, at the moment, alive, so she can behead you once you're in the castle."

He shared an odd look with Chessur.

"And she'll have the Jabberwock beside her, in case anything goes wrong."

At the word Jabberwock, the Hatter gasped audibly, his face contorted into fear and anguish.

Alice looked perplexed.

"Jabberwock?" She inquired, tilting her head curiously.

"The thing is," Tarrant spoke up suddenly, his voice shaking, "She wants Alice, apparently alive, so we have to take this chance to beat the Red Queen at her own game."

Everyone glanced expectantly at him.

"If she wants Alice, we'll give her Alice."

At that moment, Chessur pounced onto the Hatter, pulling the latter's red hair harshly as he shrieked in amusement and pain.

"You – Little – Backstabbing – MONSTER –" Chessur hissed between clawing at the Hatter.

"I HAVEN'T FINISHED!" Tarrant growled, under the heap of messy hands and legs, "I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY PLAN AND YOU'RE ATTACKING ME FOR NO REASON! GET OFF ME YOU CRETIN!"

"DON'T YOU LIE!" Chessur was straddling the Hatter, both hands on Tarrant's neck, gripping it tightly, "YOU WERE GOING TO PUT ALICE UP TO THE QUEEN LIKE A PIG FOR SLAUGHTER."

"NO – I – WASN'T – YOU – STUPID – CAT!" Tarrant screeched, choking as he tried to shake Chessur off.

"Hey morning guys – OH MY LORD." The March Hare was standing at the bottom of the stairs, eyes fixated on the two wrestlers on the floor.

He glanced back up at Alice, who was shaking his head in irritation. "Are they… making love?" He whispered, loud enough for them all to hear.

At that, both Chessur and Tarrant practically jumped off each other, either shouting verbal abuse at the Hare or denying they were gay.

Alice found herself bursting into laughter as she watched the Hare frown in befuddlement.

"Did I ruin something?" He asked casually, walking over to Alice, shrugging at the two, who were glaring daggers at each other.

"Oh, Hare, how I love your sweet humour." She giggled, giving him a small hug.

The March Hare cocked his head, "Humour? I was telling a joke?" He muttered to no one in particular.

Nivens's eyes glimmered with tears of laughter as he went over to pat Thackeray on the back mischievously, "Oh my friend, you have the ability to get rid of all kinds of tension." He grinned.

"Right back down to serious matters," Tarrant coughed loudly, drawing their attention, as he dusted himself while glaring pointedly at Chessur, "As I was saying –"

"As you were trying to _KILL_ Alice…" Chessur sniffed, cutting in quickly, adjusting his shirt, frowning.

Alice shot Chessur a look. Really now Chess, she nodded at him meaningfully to just let the Hatter continue his head, let's just see what Tarrant has to say. The cat stuck out his tongue at the Hatter (_Who rolled his eyes and went, "Real mature, Chessur."_) but raised a hand and flicked lazily as to allow the Hatter to continue.

"We can infiltrate her castle." Tarrant declared, grinning proudly from ear to ear at himself, "Since she doesn't want Alice dead yet, I could pretend to have backstabbed you all (_Chessur's eyes narrowed at that_) hand over Alice," He motioned towards the blonde girl, ", and having the trust back from the red queen, I could potentially catch her off-guard and kill her!"

"That sounds fine and dandy." Chessur spat out spitefully, "What if the red queen decides not to trust you and kill the both of you? Didn't you remember what the chess knight said about the Queen wanting you dead?"

There was a long pregnant pause.

Alice rubbed her temples in frustration. _What was she going to do now? Everything wasn't going according to plan… in fact the plan wasn't exactly fool-proof to begin with! There were so many questions running through her head, why did they depend so much on the white queen if her army couldn't defeat the red queen before? What did Alice have to do with the equation?_

She let out a sigh of annoyance and started pacing up and down the room. _Why her? What could she possibly do to save Underland? What did she have that the rest didn't? What did the red queen do to overthrow the white queen in the first place?_ She glanced up at Tarrant, who was eyeing her with watchful green eyes.

"I have a lot of questions." Alice told him quietly, "If you really want me to think of something that will save us all, you have to tell me everything that happened, from the start to the end. And I want the honest truth."

Nivens nodded in agreement. "Very well, though I do have some missing pieces on what happened and why… you will not like what happened, but here goes…" He made his way to a wooden old chair and sat upon it, his eyes suddenly bright with pain and anger.

"It all began only a few months back," Nivens began, his pink nose twitching slightly, "I used to work for the white queen as her page," His eyes darted to Alice, than at Chessur, who frowned slightly. "One day, while I was watering the gardens of the white palace, I glanced up to the sky to find it turning blood red, as it is now," He gestured at the window quickly, shaking his head.

"At first I thought of it as nothing until I heard the roar of the Jabberwock." Nivens shuddered as if remembering the moment, his eyes wide in fear, "I thought to myself, it was impossible because the brave white knight slaughtered the beast a long time ago, until I saw a group of white knights leaving the castle grounds, carrying an unconscious white queen."

He paused for a moment, closing his eyes tightly.

"Not far behind them was the red queen, holding on the white queen's crown, laughing maniacally with the full figure of the Jabberwock beside her, hissing and very much alive." He shivered. "At that moment, I rushed out as quickly as I could, to find Absolem."

"He bumped on me on the way, asking for directions, and I was about to tease him when he told me what had happened of the castle." Chessur spoke up, "We both went to find Absolem, who told us that you were to save Underland, and right after that he got killed."

"Hence, we went to get you." Nivens nodded, opening his eyes again, "But once again, there are missing parts to the story…" he turned to Hatter now, his mouth in a frown, "I assume, Clock- I mean Tarrant, you should know? Considering you to be one of the first slaves of the red queen?"

The Hatter glanced at Alice with wide terrified eyes as he shrugged, looking bored.

"Tarrant?" Alice questioned, fixing him with a rather stern glare.

"You're all going to hate me for this." The Hatter muttered.

"Oh, I already hate you enough." Chessur snorted, rolling his eyes, "I don't think a little more hate will hurt."

The Hatter ignored the cat. "Can we speak in private, Alice?" He turned to glance at the hard wood floor.

"I don't see the point; I will tell them what happened in any case." Alice blinked, puzzled, "But I guess if you'd prefer." She gestured to the stairs, "Come along then."

Tarrant followed her, his shoulders drooping and head tilted to the floor. Chessur made a move to follow, but Alice raised a hand.

"I'll be fine, Chessur."

"And I'll be waiting outside just in case he tries to murder you."

* * *

Once both Tarrant and Alice were settled in the room, the Hatter on the bed, and Alice seated beside him, Tarrant glanced coldly at Alice.

"Must you tell them? I am already wanted from the red queen, and probably after this, not even you will trust me."

Alice shook her head, "I promise I won't be so harsh on you. And yes, I have to tell them, they deserve to know."

Tarrant's heart sunk.

"Fine then." He tried to sound nonchalant. "I was the red queen's first victim, therefore my role of her most trusted and faithful servant, until now." He shrugged at that because continuing, "She found a gas that pollutes the mind with insanity." He snorted, "But she has a limited quantity, so she has to pick her victims carefully."

He motioned to himself, "Ta-da, first victim, I should be proud. Guess she sensed a lot of evil within me." He glanced at Alice, who was now looking at him with slight caution. "At first she tried to make more of these insanity gas but we ran out of ingredient from a specific plant, the petals of a red rose and the blood of the truly innocent."

"She was angry. Furious, in fact, but I helped her overcome the situation at hand by suggesting reviving the Jabberwock with a new mechanical heart." Tarrant voice dropped slightly lower, his eyes darkening.

"She was pleased, oh yes; she named me her most trusted servant, and overthrew the white queen with the help of the dragon, now half made of gears and unable to feel pain – practically invincible."

He glanced at Alice who had a stunned look on her face.

"So… so that means… You're the reason…"

"I'm sorry." Tarrant sighed, eyes filled with pain and suffering.

"You were polluted by insanity… it's not entirely your fault." Alice sounded distant, her eyes clouded over.

Tarrant made a grab for her hand, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. "I know, I know I'm wrong, you saved me. Look! It's a miracle that I'm not crazy anymore and that I might be in lo –"

"Wait!" Alice's eyes suddenly brightened up, her grip on Tarrant's hand tightened. "Absolem said I would rid this plague of insanity. You were doused with insanity until you met me… and now you're not anymore." She blinked, realization dawning on her.

"In fact all of you… After meeting me, you're all not as crazed as when I first met you, even though Chessur and the rest aren't polluted with this insanity. Absolem is right. I rid the insanity. All I need to do is to find a way to use this against the red queen!" She grinned, showing off her white teeth.

Tarrant eyed their entwined hands, feeling slightly flustered. He was on the verge of admitting my feelings… (_UGH_!) for Alice? He glanced at her, annoyed that she wasn't looking at him, and in fact was busy ranting on and on about defeating the queen.

It was true, the Hatter frowned inwardly at himself, and he was indeed becoming soft. In fact, he had no intention of killing Alice anymore, moreover wanting to do nothing more than to kiss her soft lips. _Oh god, don't tell me I love her? No. No. No._

But her eyes. He moved closer, observing the twinkle in Alice's blue eyes, as she seemed to be oblivious, muttering about a way to kill the Jabberwock, oh really who cares. Her eyes were beautiful, so innocent, so filled with determination and life.

_No wait. What am I doing? Stop it. You're not even supposed to have emotions!_

"TARRANT!" Alice snapped her free fingers at him, her brows narrowed, "Are you listening?"

Tarrant blinked, slightly confused. "Oh, yes, what?" He scratched his hair, face flushing.

"You made the Jabberwock. You should know how to defeat it! An off button somewhere? Or perhaps –"

"AN OFF BUTTON?" All thoughts of how pretty Alice's dirty blonde curly locks and how sweet her smile was vanished at once.

"I am a mad genius. WHY, PRAY TELL ME WHY, WOULD I MAKE IT SO EASY TO DESTROY THE JABBERWOCK?" He roared, an angry vein appearing on his forehead. "AN OFF SWITCH? REALLY?" He snorted, frowning angrily.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well then, anything? I do not believe the Jabberwock is undefeatable. Afterall you and your huge ego created him in a way, and I doubt you would make him actually invincible…"

At this Tarrant fumed, furious. "Excuse me, young lady, but –" he paused for a moment, Alice's words sinking in, "You have a point."

He locked his green eyes with Alice's blue eyes.

"I might have a clue… as to making the Jabberwock handicapped." He found himself inching forward to Alice, a grin spreading onto his pale face.

"Your eyes are really nice." He found himself blurting out.

_What? Really?_

Alice looked perplexed and bemused. "That's the first nice thing you've said to me today." She smiled pleasantly.

He moved closer, smiling. _Why, dear lady, those eyes are mesmerising. _

"H-hatter?" Alice's face turned red, but she showed no signs of backing away.

"You know I'm sorry for what happened." He found himself saying. Wait. Did he just apologize? "I know you're not going to trust me anymore, am I right?"

"Oh Tarrant." Alice's sighed, her warm breath near the Hatter's cheek, "If I didn't trust you, I would not have entered this room alone with you."

She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "Even after what you've said, I don't want to lose you as a friend."

_A friend?_

_**Friend?**_

Tarrant felt his skin prick with anger, while his heart plunged down deeper into the depths of the abyss.

"A friend?" He choked out, eyes wide as he moved back slightly.

Alice's eyes shot open, frowning. "Why? Don't you want to be friends instead of peaceful allies?"

_Peaceful allies?  
_

Tarrant found his heart shattering.

"Friends," he repeated voice harsher than he wanted it to sound.

Alice's gaze softened. "You've changed so much since I last saw you. Albeit a little more insane than usual, but…" She rested a hand on his cheek, "You're still the same delightful Hatter who brought me for tea."

Tarrant pulled Alice's hand away. _Please, don't, Alice._

"The Cheshire cat." His voice hoarse, thick with emotion and he waved his hands trying to indictate Chessur, "That cat is trying to get you to notice him."

"I know. Silly isn't he? I already like him as a cat."

Something snapped within the Hatter.

He stood up, glaring icily at Alice. "You must be really oblivious or just plain dumb." He growled, shaking his head. "You're basking in the attention he's giving you."

Alice was speechless for a moment before her face formed an annoyed tight lipped frown. "What's the matter with you? One moment you're being nice and the next you're being mean!" She stood up too, glaring coldly, pushing the Hatter's shoulder harshly.

"You're crazy!" She hissed, storming to the door.

Tarrant made a desperate grab for her wrist. "I am crazy!" He snarled, pulling her back. "I don't know what's happening to me, because I think I am crazy for you!"

With that, he pressed a kiss onto Alice's cheek.

* * *

Alice froze. Her eyes widening in shock and she let out a gasp. She pulled away, blinking in surprise

"Wait." Tarrant spoke first, "I didn't mean that –"

He looked just as confused as her.

Didn't mean that? Alice blinked, suddenly tears in her eyes, and rushed out, only to bump onto Chessur, whose eyes widened at her teary eyes.

"TARRANT." He roared.

"Forget it, Chessur." Alice sniffed, pressing her face onto Chessur's shoulder. "Let's just go downstairs, please?"

Chessur, still glaring at Tarrant, led Alice down the stairs.

This was going to take a while to fix.


	13. Book 13: Heading out

**A/N:** Don't know if anyone still reads this, but I finally found the time to add in a new chapter. Good heavens, terribly sorry about the wait, I was settling into my new life for the past year or so. Apologies and here we go: a short chapter.

* * *

Tarrant sat upon the room's cold wooden floor boards, his hands pulling on his red hair a little too roughly. He let out a long sigh, shaking his head, _what happened_? He narrowed his eyebrows, thinking; deep in thought. He just _kissed_ that blonde girl- l_ip to cheek, cheek to lip._

What was he thinking? Falling in _love_ with the enemy? He let out a frustrated cry, dragging his hands down the sides of his head.

And _that Chessur_! Tarrant curled his upper lip. The thought of that mangy cat, probably trying to poison Alice with his venomous lies, about the Hatter, made Tarrant's blood boil. He shook his head a few more times.

_Get yourself together, Clockwork_. He shut his eyes tight, _Alice is nothing to you_.

The imagery of Alice's heartbroken face just a few minutes ago made Tarrant's heart ache with pain. He whimpered out a sigh of defeat.

_I can't do this._ The Hatter glanced at his own hands, eyeing them with cautious disbelief_. I'm supposed to be nothing but gears and insanity, but Alice…_

He placed one of his hands on his heart, the mechanical clockwork heart, made up of gears and metal: it wasn't supposed to _feel_ at all. He could feel the whirring of the machines, the soft movement of the gears keeping him moving and alive; but alive with emotion? It was cold and metal; no warmth – and he should keep it that way.

_He must._

Tarrant felt his heart prick with uncertain longing for a girl whom touched his heart.

_You're going to kill her in the end, Tarrant Hightopp,_ the Hatter shuddered, the ache in his chest growing stronger.

_Not that she will ever fall in love with a callous monster like you_

* * *

Alice wrung her hands, looking paler than usual. She glanced up to her left, the cat watching her anxiously, his green eyes twinkling in worry. He had his hand (or paw-hand) on her shoulder, giving out soft purrs from his human throat that sounded rather soothing.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Chessur asked, running a hand down his blonde hair, cocking his head to one side curiously.

"What did that troublesome carrot haired clown do to you?" There came a low growl from the Cheshire cat's throat, his eyes narrowed.

The girl shook her head. _He kissed me. Tarrant kissed me._ She glanced back up at Chessur; his face cringed in worry, looking rather dashing under the light.

"It is nothing, just an – an unsettled arrangement of things." She murmured, patting the Cheshire cat's hair, "It is alright. I was just overreacting."

Chessur puffed up a little, his mouth in a frown.

"Well I say, I should go talk to that reject of a man and see –"

"See what?" Tarrant's voice interrupted Chessur.

Both Alice and the Cheshire cat whipped their heads behind to see the Hatter, standing at the kitchen door, a solemn cold look upon his pale face.

Alice's heart skipped a beat. _Was he here to explain himself?_

"Time is ticking, girl." He spoke icily, "I think it's time you followed some of my orders." He lifted his chin up haughtily.

Chessur let out a vicious growl. "Don't you dare order Alice like that, you despicable creature." He stood up, the sound of scraping chair on wooden ground loud and echoing through the kitchen.

Alice glanced sadly at Tarrant, his sombre emotionless face not fazed by Chessur's sudden ferocity, her heart sinking at the thought of him not acknowledging what happened just a few moments ago.

It was her fault for running off, maybe she shouldn't have.

"I'm giving an opinion I highly suggest she follows." Tarrant nodded at Chessur pompously, as if shooing the cat away. "Girl," He glared at Alice and she was taken aback by his sudden poisonous dagger stare.

"We are running out of time, the white queen is lost but you still have a chance." He gestured with his hands, "I know where the Jabberwock lives, far at the edge of Underland, the graves of the dead souls. We will go there and kill him."

"We?" Alice repeated, suddenly brightening up.

"You and your stupid cat." Tarrant hissed, glaring at Chessur, who glared back baring his teeth.

"Take heed, follow me this round and we will gather what we can do from there. Bring the two rabbits, they will offer help." The Hatter rolled his eyes and folded his arms, suddenly nonchalant, seemingly ignoring the incident that happened.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well?" Tarrant grunted, not glancing at Alice.

Alice let out a sigh. "Very well, I do not want to waste anymore time." She looked at Tarrant coldly, feeling a sudden dislike for the man. "We will head out now, but before that,"

She lifted her chin at him expectantly.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say to me, dear Hatter?"

She stared at him pointedly as Chessur started growling low from his throat again. The Hatter seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, a faraway look in his eyes.

He turned to Alice, locking his eyes with her.

"Hurry up."


End file.
